Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension
by Obrusnine
Summary: AU, using a combination of elements from both the game and Anime. War has broken out in the Averous Region between two nations. They blame each other for the release of a terrible plague. Those really responsible have escaped notice and have an ulterior motive. The Pokémon Professor's daughter has been kidnapped, and four trainers embark to rescue her. Will they succeed? Find out.
1. Prologue: Secret Plans

**Pok****émon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

_**I made a large region map just for this story, plus wrote a lot of background. It's not required reading to enjoy this story, but if you want to see that stuff, you can google the title of this story and find the link that leads to the RPG Maker VX Ace Forums.**_

* * *

**Prologue: Secret Plans**

* * *

_Deep in the bowels of the Elestis Mountains…_

* * *

A man walked down a long hallway. He was clad in a fine suit, emblazoned on his pocket protector was the Letter L, in a diminutive purple shade. He walked with a measured stride past the lower ranked subordinates around him, wearing black leather jackets with gray shirts and black pants. Emblazoned on the backs of their jackets was the letter L, in the same diminutive purple as on the man's suit.

His black hair and blue eyes flitted between all of these subordinates, looking down upon them as merely means to an end, those not understanding the purpose they were here for.

As he approached the end of the hallway, the amount of subordinates thinned out until they were non-existent. He reached a door, large and metal with no obvious way to open it. He knew how though, he right to the right of the door and brushed his hand against the wall. A small receptacle emerged, demanding her insert something into a space reserved for a small sphere.

The man reached down to his belt and unclipped one of the Pokéballs hanging at his hip. He expanded it by pressing the center button and inserted the red-and-white ball into the space. The ball glowed as it was scanned, then a monitor popped out of the wall and flipped on. It revealed the information it had detected.

"Raichu, Pokéball registered to trainer ID 44036. Welcome Administrator Jackson. Routing call to Team Leader Erris." The monitor said, displaying a picture of his face and the Raichu that was his steadfast companion. He removed the Pokéball from the receptacle and clipped it back to his belt as the monitor flashed and revealed a different face. The face of the team leader, and his wife, Anna Erris Jackson. Though everyone called her Erris.

"Oh, hey honey, looks like you're back." She said as she saw his face. Her face lit up with a light smile, but as always she looked very threatening doing it, or at least it did now. It was what he loved about her the most, these days at least. She always looked like she was plotting a way to bring you down in her mind, or other things when he was concerned. "Did you get it done?"

He grinned back at her, though with a lot less evident menace.

"Yes I did. When are you going to program this door to just let me in? Don't you trust me?" He replied.

"Of course I do. But my security advisor wants me to buzz everyone through personally."

"Well I'll make sure to have a chat with him then."

"Oh, but not right now, I want to hear all the juicy details."

"Very well…" He said with a faux disappointed look on his face. The monitor went dark and the door issued a buzz before sliding open. He walked inside through into a dark hallway with the door closing behind him. He was temporarily enclosed in darkness before the inner door slid open to admit him.

He walked through into his wife's office. She was sitting behind her desk with her legs casually up on the surface. She put them down onto the ground and folded her hands in a mock official way of addressing him. He put on the most sarcastic smile he could muster before dropping into one of the chairs before her desk.

"Ooh." He said as the chair gave way comfortably beneath him. "You got new chairs when I was away."

"Yes I did Erik." Erris replied. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, I like them a lot." Erik replied with a grin. "But we have time for fun later, you want to hear all of those juicy details."

"Well yes I do." She grinned in reply. Then she let her face fall in mock sadness. "But I want to have some fun to."

"You are aware of how hilarious you look when you try to act innocent right?"

She grimaced.

"Fine, fun later. You said you got it done?"

"Yes, I deployed the plague ridden Pokémon into the forests. It should spread in no time." He replied. "Are you sure this is going to work? There's no guarantee this will get them to come out."

"Oh, they'll come. They're not that heartless. They may not be quite as godlike as the Northerners portray them, but I have no doubt that they care. They know they have the power to create the cure." She answered.

"Did you manage to get your hands on what we need to catch them?"

She grinned and pulled a box out from under her desk and placed in on top of it. She pushed it over in his direction. In response he sat up and reached for the box before unlatching it and pulling it open. He grinned as the treasure inside was revealed. Four completely pristine Master Balls.

"Ha, these are incredible." Erik said. "Did you get those defiance inhibitors installed?"

"Yes, I did, they will be completely docile and obedient." Erris replied.

"Hopefully this plague will get the response we're hoping for as well."

"With the tensions between North and South Averous like they are, there's no chance they won't blame each other. Especially with the evidence we planted. War shouldn't take that long to break out, and that'll give us the smokescreen we need. Uh… forgive the pun."

"Good. Sooner rather than later we'll have all four, and when we do we'll have access to the Fourth Dimension." Erik replied with a devious grin.

"And with that, unlimited power and riches for the men." Erris replied with a menacing grin of her own. "But more importantly, the power to bring her back. They took her away, now they're going to give her back."

"Yes, yes they will." He told her with a sudden ferocity. "Is… is her body being well preserved?"

"Yes… the body is being taken care of by the men." Both of them suddenly appeared very tired at the mentioning of her. Their daughter, Avarice, who now lie dead and was being preserved in an attempt to bring her back. A small amount of the humanity of their old selves emerged on their faces, but it didn't last long. "Anyways, there's one more thing I need you to do."

"Anything." He replied. She stood up and fetched a file from a nearby shelf. She slid it across the desk to him. He opened the file as she sat back down, a familiar face was revealed. He had seen it on the news often enough, the leading Professor of Pokémon in the region. Professor Planetree. "Professor Planetree, what about him?"

"The South Averous government has a contingency plan in this kind of situation." She replied. "I found out about it from our little spy."

"I can't believe he still hasn't figured out we have nothing on him." He replied. "I mean, does he think we have people sitting right outside her door waiting for him to slip up? That would stretch our resources way too far. His daughter's beyond our reach now."

"He probably does, best to let him keep thinking that if he doesn't tell us what we want to know she'll be killed." She replied. "We're… not that shallow though. I'd ever inflict that pain on someone else."

"Yea I thought not…" He answered. "We're criminals not murderers. I mean the plague isn't made to kill… Didn't kill in any of our tests… But regardless, what's the contingency?"

"In the event of a disease emergency like the one we're about to unleash, Professor Planetree is to take point on all research and prevention. He's the leading expert on Pokémon in the region plus an experienced medical doctor, of course they would. They'll give him all the money he needs." She replied. "He'd be able to figure it out way too quickly. It might get in the way of our plans, that can't happen."

"So what do you want me to do? Kidnap him?" Erik asked.

"No, the man is too well recognized, that would be far too difficult." Erris replied. "I didn't want to resort to this but I want you to kidnap his daughter. But… I don't want her to come to any harm."

"I know." He replied. "I'll get it done. One thing I want to say though… you think the plague not killing anyone is going to be enough to make them come out? Sure they'll be falling over and unable to take care of themselves… but not causing any permanent harm."

"It should be. They won't know if it has the potential to kill over time or not after all."

"That's a good point… just wanted to make sure."

"Of course."

"Guess I have to be off then. I need to get this done before the plague starts, and no better time than now. It shouldn't take that long, I'll be back by… maybe tomorrow night." Erik said standing up.

"Yes, you do that. I'll be waiting for your return." Erris replied.

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Only when you get back."

"Now I'll really hurry home."

With that, he turned and left. There were things to get done after all, and he was the type to get them done in a timely fashion.


	2. Chapter 1: Emerald

**Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emerald**

* * *

Sixteen-Year-Old Cyrus leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was on for a short rest. He was balanced precariously on a branch and took the chance glance down.

There was still no sign of what he was looking for, and he was starting to wonder whether what he had seen before was just a wild stroke of imagination. He thought back, and he could still picture it quite clearly.

It was nearly three weeks ago now, just before the plague showed up… The Planetree Disease as they now called it. It was extremely lethal. Findings so far indicated it wasn't originally intended to kill, but presence in the wild had mutated it into an extremely deadly virus. It killed Pokémon within hours, and people within just days. But that was not what Cyrus was thinking about.

He had been doing his daily exercise of jumping through the trees. He'd encountered a few Pokémon, but none were anything he was particularly interested in. He'd seen it before after all, after navigating the environment for as long as he had. But something peculiar had caught his eye.

He had seen a flash of green light not far away. He supposed it was a Pokémon causing it, but he couldn't be sure. Curious, he grabbed a vine and slid down to the ground. He quietly approached, observing more flashes of green light as he went. Then he started to hear Pokémon cries of a sort, and was assured of his thought.

_"Cynda… quil!" _

He heard repeatedly in sync with the green lights. Finally, Cyrus stepped into a bush and looked into the clearing. Standing there looking determined was a Cyndaquil. The Pokémon took a deep breath, then unleashed a jet of green flames into the air in a flamethrower attack. He was amazed, it was like no Cyndaquil he had ever seen before. Not only was the fire green, but it had learned flamethrower without even evolving. When it calmed, it had small green circles on its back. The flames it emitted were of an emerald green color.

"Wow…" Cyrus whispered.

The Pokémon had apparently heard him, and it definitely wasted no time. It turned to point in the direction of the bush and unleashed a flamethrower. Cyrus quickly dove out of the way and deep into the brush as the fire swept through the place he had just been standing, quickly changing to its normal color as it settled.

"That was close…"

He stood up and ran into the clearing, but as he had expected, the Cyndaquil was already gone. Then he turned around, and noticed the bush was still on fire and spreading to the grass. Cyrus moved quickly, pulling out his survival knife and diving to the base of the bush. He chopped through the root and threw the flaming bush into the clearing behind him where there was nothing to catch fire.

He hadn't been quick enough though, and the fire had spread to the grass. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a bunch of dirt and threw it onto the small flames before stomping on it. The fire was out quickly, and he'd probably just prevented a small forest fire. With the catastrophe averted, he tipped backwards and fell onto his back, looking up through the trees and into the blue sky, thinking about the strange Cyndaquil he had seen.

The Cyndaquil meanwhile watched Cyrus from the grass as he laid there.

Anyways, that small event had strangely resonated with Cyrus afterwards. He'd been thinking about becoming a trainer for nearly two years at that point but never actually went through with sending the request. He'd been to the trainer school, finished the courses with high marks but never actually became a trainer. Had never made the commitment.

This Cyndaquil had single-handedly tipped the scales in favor of becoming a trainer, because it was fascinating, and being a fan of the wilderness as he was, he liked being fascinated. He wanted to explore and see the world… he wanted to see if there were other discoveries and adventures like this to be made.

So, he sent in the request to become a trainer. His request was unique though, he didn't want a starter, he wanted catch his own. Besides, very few starter Pokémon were being handed out thanks to the plague, making such a proposition nearly impossible anyways. Though he wondered if they prioritized the trainers who finished trainer school with high marks… Either way, he wanted to catch that Cyndaquil, and he wanted to go out into the world with it. It was a creature different than the others, and different was always good in Cyrus's eyes.

Of course, another driving reason he wanted to catch it so badly was to protect it. There was always the plague to worry about, and something so unique needed to be preserved. It certainly didn't deserve to be killed by the plague.

A week later, he was in bed as the morning came. His alarm buzzed, but Cyrus turned it off and tried to go back to sleep. That was until his father called up to him.

"Cyrus? Are you awake?" He asked. Cyrus rolled over in bed keeping his eyes closed.

"No…" He called back.

"Well, I guess that means you don't want this letter from Professor Planetree then?" Cyrus's father replied sarcastically. He was out of bed in a flash getting dressed.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

"I thought so."

He quickly dressed, pulling on his pants and socks extremely quickly before grabbing his green leather jacket and throwing it on. He tied on his belt and picked his knife up off of the bedside table, the emerald situated on the bottom of the hilt glinting off of it, before shoving it into its sheath and buckling it there. As he did this, he saw his reflection in the mirror. First he noticed his own green eyes, and then noticed his brown hair was a mess. He glanced down at the comb on his desk before grabbing it and heading down the stairs while brushing his hair into a presentable state at the same time.

As he reached the bottom he stopped brushing and looked to his right and into their kitchen, where his father was preparing a breakfast of eggs, bacon made from the normal animals around the world, and toast. His father glanced at him.

"It's on the table in front of the couch. Gonna eat breakfast?" He asked.

"Yea, in a minute Dad." Cyrus replied walked forwards into their living room and sitting on the couch.

"Good morning to you to son." His dad called sarcastically.

"Yea yea yea…" Cyrus replied sitting down on the couch where a thick envelope sat waiting for him on the table. He picked it up and examined it. It was indeed from the Pokémon Professor Planetree. He grabbed his knife and used it to slice open the envelope before dumping it onto the table.

There was a letter from Professor Planetree there, but he shoved it aside to see what else had been inside. He began to read it as he picked up the Pokéball he requested. He expanded it in his hand for a moment, then retracted it and buckled it to his belt. After that, he grabbed the Pokédex and stashed it in his pocket. Last was his trainer card, which he flipped over and signed before sliding it into his wallet and continuing to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Hayden_

_I'm writing this letter to you because I was notified about your successful trainer's exam nearly two years ago now, and I received your recent request to begin your training career. Were it not for the plague, I would hand your Trainer ID over at the Etios Pokémon Laboratory. With the current situation, however, my hands are tied and I've only limited permission to issue starter Pokémon and with them Trainer ID's. Still, your exceptional results on the exam convinced me that your trainer skills could overcome a situation as dire as this. It is for this reason that I entrust you with a Trainer ID card and a single Pokéball, as you requested. Starter Pokémon are monitored heavily at the moment, so it was quite convenient that you only wanted a Pokéball. Though I would've found a way otherwise… __  
_

_Anyways, I have a request. I assume you intend to travel the Averous region and challenge its gyms or take part in contests. Unless of course you intend to try at another region first… understandable in the current situation… If you still intend to do so, please visit the Etios Lab before leaving on your journey. There's more going on than you know, and with your abilities you may be able to help._

_Sincerely, Professor Alan Planetree, MD _

As he finished reading, he put it down and thought about what he had read. At least he now knew where he needed to go from here, after of course he had caught his first Pok_é_mon.

"Exceptional results eh?" His Dad suddenly asked. He was reading the letter over Cyrus's shoulder.

"I guess so." Cyrus replied. "I guess I'm a bit better than I thought."

"Don't underestimate yourself son. You've got some fighting spirit... just like your mom."

He handed his son a plate of food, which Cyrus took gratefully as he started to eat. After taking a deliberately slow bite, he chewed his food and swallowed.

"I barely remember her you know..."

"You were young..."

"Every time I try to picture her in my mind, it gets harder and harder to remember her face. The smell of her perfume... the feel of her touch and love..." Cyrus said. "I..."

"You miss her." His Dad said. "I do too. Regardless of how corny it sounds, she would be proud of you. But... it's also time for me to tell you something before you go on your journey."

His Dad grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket and expanded it in his hand. Then he tossed it and out came a Skitty.

"Hey Apple." Cyrus said to the Skitty as the familiar Pokémon jumped into his lap to be pet. "What's this got to do with Apple? She was mom's friend, but there's hardly more to it then that."

"No, it's not just that. Your mom was a trainer too, before I got her to settle down with me." He replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I don't know... it didn't seem important to tell you when you were so young. When you got older... I just never got around to telling you about it."

"Well... it's not exactly your fault... we don't talk about her much." Cyrus said eating some more of his food and letting Apple eat some as well.

"Either way, I just wanted to give you something your mom would've wanted you to have..." His Dad said. He reached up to his neck and grabbed a necklace hidden under the neck of his shirt. At the end of it hung a long and thin gold badge of some sort, with three gems embedded in it. Cyrus put his plate down on the table, Apple jumping to the table after it, and took the necklace from his dad.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It was her first Gym Badge." His Dad answered. "This is the Trio Badge, from the Unova Region."

"Wow..." Cyrus said. "Thanks Dad... but are you sure? This really is yours..."

He tried to hand it back to his father, but his Dad grabbed his hand and closed Cyrus's fingers around the badge.

"No, it was mine, but it's yours now. Your mom always used to wear it before she died... it was one of the few things I managed to get back from the old house... It was a good luck charm when she was a trainer, and you're going to need some of that luck now. Especially with this cryptic mysterious warning at the end of this letter…"

Cyrus fought back tearing up as he nodded at his Dad. He took this badge and he hung it around his neck.

"Thank you." He told his father.

"It's not necessary son. Like I said, she would've wanted you to have it. Now, you go out there, and you keep making me proud. Keep making your mom proud."

"I will." Cyrus answered.

_Now let's get this started. _He thought to himself.

"Just remember… don't do more then you're ready for Cyrus. Whatever Professor Planetree has planned it sounds dangerous. Be careful."

"I always am Dad… and whatever he has in store I'm ready."

"If you're sure." His Dad replied.

So, that had led him here, back into the forest to scout after the Cyndaquil he had seen. He'd been looking for two weeks now with no luck, and it was getting dark so he sighed and headed back in the direction Etios Town, where he lived. He was beginning to wonder whether he would ever find the darn thing.

When he reached the edge of the forest, he grabbed a vine and slid back to the ground to walk back to town. Little did he notice the Cyndaquil he'd been trying to find was watching him from afar and moving stealthily to follow him. He reached town as the sun dropped below the horizon, and a boy stepped up to walk beside him.

"What's up Clark?" Cyrus asked of his thirteen-year-old friend.

"Did you catch it yet?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, not this time. I'll get it eventually."

"Are you sure it even exists?"

"Of course I am, do you think I would be this dedicated to it otherwise?"

"Heh, depends."

"Well if you're so confident, why don't you register?" Cyrus asked looking at his friend.

"Because the plague is preventing me from getting a starter." Clark replied. "I sent in a letter a while ago requesting to be told when starters were available again, but I've still had no luck… Guess my marks at trainer school weren't high enough."

"You could always try the same route as me. Professor Planetree may be more receptive if you offer to catch your own Pokémon. It's the starters that are restricted right now, not the Pokéballs or ID's."

"I'm not that desperate yet. I'm not as good at chasing shadows."

Cyrus scowled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" Clark asked in return. Cyrus stopped walking and looked left, they were standing in front of his house. "Lucky… well, I'll see ya later."

"Bye." Cyrus replied with a grin. "Also, my Dad doesn't keep my on a curfew!"

He was already gone, and Cyrus turned to go into his house. As he did so though, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Cyndaquil was watching him from an alleyway nearby, but ducked back into the alley as Cyrus flipped around to look. He managed to catch a flash of the one who had been watching him, but didn't see enough to recognize anything other than it was a Pokémon.

"Who's there? I saw you." He asked. He was about to walk over to the alleyway to peek when the Cyndaquil emerged from behind the corner and flared up with a cry while looking at him. "It's you…"

He reacted quickly, going for the Pokéball at his hip and expanding it in his hand before throwing it at the Cyndaquil. The Pokémon was quick, smacking it with its nose back towards Cyrus who caught it. It glanced at him and flared up again, Cyrus could tell it was trying to tell him something. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Cyndaquil while also trying to read what it wanted from its motions.

The Pokédex told him a few things about the Cyndaquil. Its moves were Ember, Flamethrower, and Smokescreen, and it was a he. He stashed the Pokédex back in his pocket and kept trying to observe it.

"You want something little guy…?" Cyrus asked crouching down so that he was on the same level.

"Cyndaquil…" He replied and pointed his nose towards the forest, and then ran towards it before doubling back. He realized then that the Pokémon was challenging him. Cyndaquil knew he didn't have a Pokémon so it wanted to challenge him to some other way.

"You want to race…?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyndaquil!" He replied affirming with a nod.

"You're on!" Cyrus said breaking off at a run towards the forest. He glanced behind him to see the small Pokémon moving way faster than he had expected. Still, Cyndaquil was moving too slowly to catch up. A few minutes passed and Cyrus reached the edge of the forest. He quickly jumped and grabbed a vine at a run, which swung him upwards. He released at the peak of the swing and grabbed a branch, swinging off of it a jumping to a branch on the next tree landing on his feet.

He quickly started jumping from tree to tree, stopping shortly to glance behind him. The Cyndaquil flared up and suddenly it was moving even faster than before, and gaining quickly. Cyrus quickly focused on his own movements, jumping to the next tree and trying to keep on moving.

But it wasn't long before the Cyndaquil rushed by below him.

_Geez, this little guy is fast… _

Cyrus tried to move a bit faster, but he lost track of the Cyndaquil. A few minutes passed, and eventually he reached a small road cutting through the forest. He spotted the Cyndaquil waiting for him in the distance. He swung down from the tree on a vine and onto the road.

"Okay… I guess you beat me…" Cyrus said breathing hard from his exertions. The Cyndaquil unleashed a small jet of smoke into the air in celebration of its victory, and then suddenly looked to the right curiously. Three Pidgeottos were approaching looking to be in a bad mood. Upon spotting Cyndaquil, they immediately charged it, even though it only looked to be curious instead of aggressive towards them.

"Cyndaquil!" It cried, and defended itself with a quick flamethrower to the lead bird which made the others back off a bit. He ran towards the fight.

"Hey, leave him alone." Cyrus called. Suddenly, one of the bird feathers floated down and landed on his shoulder. The feather was discolored somewhat… and he suddenly went wide-eyed as he realized that these bird Pokémon were infected. "Cyndaquil! Come on, we need to get out of here, they've got the plague!"

The Pokémon didn't seem to understand him, looking at him curiously before the birds dived at him. In a desperate attempt to protect the Cyndaquil, Cyrus dived and took the peck attacks from all of the Pidgeottos. He cried out in pain before picking up the Cyndaquil and running away back into the forest. Luckily, the Cyndaquil didn't resist and they were able to get away.

"Are you alright?" Cyrus asked.

"Cyndaquil." It said in confirmation. He put the Pokémon down in the grass before trying to stand up… but falling to his knees in the process coughing fiercely. Blood dotted the ground. "Cyndaquil!"

"Ugh… this isn't good…" He replied. Then he collapsed to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby

**Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ruby**

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" Erris whispered. She was sitting back in her chair, pale as she ingested the news.

"We didn't know the virus had such a unique ability to mutate so wildly… we didn't do any wilderness tests because it might have gotten out." The researcher told her. "It is the fault of any human-made virus. It can never truly be tested unless you release it out onto the population."

"How long until the quarantine begins you think?" Erik asked. "We didn't expect them to make a decision for at least a week, but with the mutated virus this could go a lot faster than we wanted it to. Not… not only that but this has already cost both people and Pokémon their lives."

"This plan has gone awry, we need to stop it before anything else goes wrong." Erris replied. "We can try another plan. Where is the cure? I want it spread immediately."

"There isn't one mamn. The one we manufactured for the original virus is no longer effective, it's mutated quite a bit." The researcher answered. "We've taken a look at the new strain, it's almost unrecognizable."

"Damn it." She said putting her hands down on her desk and closing her eyes. "Fine, begin work on a cure immediately."

"Of course." He replied. He started to step out but seemed to hesitate and bite his lip.

"What is it?" Erik asked him.

"Well, there is no evidence of tampering, but the virus has been modified… quite extensively. It's possible someone did this on purpose." He replied. "It can't have been one of my team either, the strain was re-verified before we put the infected Pokémon to the field."

"You suspect someone else's hand in this? Who would do such a thing?" She asked.

"There are several criminal groups' evil enough for something so heinous, but none have any influence in this region." The researcher replied. "Like I said, there is no evidence of tampering, it's just a hunch."

"Regardless, I want it looked into. Conduct an internal investigation, I want every single person with the possible experience to do something like this here investigated. Yes that includes you. My husband will lead it." Erris said.

"I'll be glad to." Erik replied. "But I really doubt anyone in Team Legend would have done this. They're criminals, but not murderers. I made explicitly sure of that when we recruited them."

"Yes, I understand that, but anything could've changed between now and then. I don't think it was an inside job either, but we need to make sure to cover every avenue." Erris said. "Also, you, have there been any new effects due to the mutated virus? Beyond just the death thing?"

"Yes." The researcher replied. "The original virus was intended for general weakness and instability. Some light psychiatric side-effects were also reported, but nothing major and definitely nothing permanent. The new virus is completely different, instead of weakening them, it seems to strengthen them. The infected carrier Pokémon we spread are displaying extremely increased signs of aggression, spreading the infection far faster than we originally anticipated. For Pokémon and people that become infected, they show varying times until death among affected species. Smaller Pokémon experience death within hours, humans show unconsciousness within minutes and death within about two or three days."

"Contact, blood contact, or airborne?" Erik asked.

"There is no currently airborne strain, but contact with the oils on the skin or saliva from teeth or beaks does seem to transfer from host to host on the carrier Pokémon. Infected patients don't spread until after death, and only by blood contact." He answered.

"Okay, thank you for the briefing, now go and work on a cure. And inform me of any changes." Erris said. "You're dismissed."

"Yes mamn." The man left.

"Erik, you retrieved Ruby Planetree I assume?"

"Yes." Erik replied. "She's being held in a comfortable cell on the higher levels, and Professor Planetree has been… instructed… not to perform any further research. It turns out he made quite a bit of progress quite quickly… though it took far longer to kidnap the girl then I assumed it would."

"Regardless, I want her returned."

"What? Why?"

"Because Professor Planetree can make a cure faster than we can."

"The girl knows far too much to be returned! She knows where we are. We can't return her or our plan will come crashing down. I feel empathy for the people dying right now… it's not how I wanted it to happen… but I will not risk the failure of our plan just for them. The Grand Four must bring her back, and in order to do that we must catch them, and in order to do that we must still be here to lure them down. Because of that, this cure cannot be invented too quickly." Erik replied. "We've come too far to stop now! I will not abandon Avarice!"

This left Erris speechless for a minute until she recovered her composure.

"This… this isn't us Erik." She said.

"I know." He replied. "But it's what we'll have to be to get her back. And I'm not going to abandon hope for her. So we'll have to change ourselves if we want to do that."

"What kind of life is she going to lead like that Erik if we do manage to bring her back?" She asked. "We'll be outlaws, and not like in the way we've always been. There's a line here and we are dangerously close to crossing it. She'll despise us. She wouldn't think that this was worth her life."

"Yet if we don't, she doesn't get to live to hate us."

This silenced her. She was unable to respond for a few moments.

"You're… right… I suppose." She replied. "But… I'll never be able to live with myself again. Knowing that our actions have led to the deaths of so many."

"It already has, we put ourselves down this path when we selected this drastic course of action. We were fooling ourselves to think that we wouldn't corrupt ourselves in the process." Erik said. "I think it's worth it. No, I know it's worth it. Anything is worth it for our daughter. Do you want to know why?"

"Sure…"

"Because, when we decided to have her, when you gave birth to her… we made a pact. Not in words but in a contract more binding than that. We made a vow to protect her at any cost. We failed to protect her, but that doesn't make that go away. We still need to honor that vow. At any cost."

"At any cost…" She agreed. "However much it destroys us."

"Personal cost is meaningless, she is all that matters." He replied. "It's selfish, but it's true."

"I… I can't help but hope someone will stop us. In the back of my mind. I know what we have to do, but I'm having a hard time… well… you know…" Erris said.

"I do too."

"Still, while you conduct your internal investigation there is something I need to do. I can't afford to trust any of the other administrators with some of these tasks, it's far too important." She said standing up. She pulled on a black jacket with the purple letter L inscribed on the back. Her brown hair draped over her shoulders, and Erik could see her brown eyes were full of mourning.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"I need to prepare for the Pokémon League. The season just started, and you know I'm a member of the Elite Four." Erris answered.

"They're leaving the League open with the war going on?" He asked surprised.

"The two nations agreed that the war should not disrupt normal everyday life among the citizens of Averous." She replied. "This war is overall meaningless anyways, all either side is looking for is proof that the other side unleashed the plague so they can present it to the World Congress and demand a takeover of the other country. No direct battles have been fought, nor will there ever be. This is just an admittance that both sides are spying on each other, and also a more direct call that they both hate each other."

"Are you absolutely sure that neither side will make any grabs for territory in order to end the war?" Erik asked.

"Reasonably." Erris replied. "With the plague going on no one wants to seize any territory for risk of their troops getting infected. I'm almost certain this "war" will be stuck in permanent stalemate until the plague is cured. The spies will continue to be at play though, but we both have made sure that the spies will never find the truth anyways. So both sides will continue to suspect, but never know."

"I see… but still, there's more to this then just your Elite Four duties. Isn't there?"

"You've seen through me…" She admitted. "There is something else."

She said nothing further and started to walk around her desk.

"Well…?" He asked annoyed. She sighed, not reluctantly, just tiredly.

"One of the duties is to secure transportation to the Shrine of the Four. It's a dangerous route, we need a good sailor if we're to get there once we have the Grand Four." Erris answered. "Another is a routine check of our other bases in the region, a few contest oversight positions, oversight at the Pokémon League Championships… But the most important thing is some sort of raid we're conducting in North Averous. There's something there we need, and it's a good way to try and provoke some more tensions between the North and South."

"What's there that we need?" Erik asked inquisitively.

"It's a set of religious artifacts that are rumored to be needed to challenge the Grand Four." She replied.

"Why would we need to challenge them?" He asked. "We have Master Balls. Aren't they supposed to be a hundred percent effective?"

"Yea, but look at us, we're not exactly worthy trainers." She answered. "A Pokémon can refuse to be caught, and the Grand Four are an extremely intelligent bunch. We know that. So we'll need to force them to submit before trying to capture them, or they'll just knock the Master Ball away and laugh it off basically."

"I see…" Erik replied. "Well, good luck then… After I'm finished conducting my investigation I'll find you."

She walked up to him and kissed her husband. He reached out and grabbed her hand as they broke apart.

"It isn't right…" He said. "But once we have her again, it'll be easier to live with it. Even if she hates us… at least we always have each other. Really sappy, I know, but it's the truth."

"I know." She answered. He let go of her hand, and she left.


	4. Chapter 3: Sapphire

**Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

_**A lot of this chapter was originally written by Shaddow on RMVXAN (the RPG Maker VX Ace community), but with heavy editing and editions by me.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sapphire**

* * *

_What happened? _Fourteen-Year-Old Tobias thought to himself.

He had used to live near the ocean, where he could walk around every day and see the water Pokémon. He had made friends with a Krabby who he saw being hatched, it was truly magical to him. Now, though...

Now he lived in a tiny land locked town called Etios with so few water Pokémon that he wasn't sure he could survive. The city lacked the salty smell of the sea and the cries of the Pokémon he heard were not familiar to him. The only advantage was that it was a small town and there were not a lot of people. Tobias was able to find many spots where he could be left alone, especially in the forest not far away.

It was in one such spot that he now rested. Near some bushes in the nearby forest. He looked at the bulky package in his hands from Professor Planetree. He had sent in his request after he moved, along with his grades from the foreign Pokémon School he had attended, hoping to get a chance to leave this town. It had taken nearly a year before he received this reply and he was unsure if he could open it now.

What if it was a rejection? What if the professor did not have a Pokémon for him? He wasn't sure he could handle the disappointment. He took a deep breath and began to cut open the package. Just then a bright flash of green light lit up the forest, causing Tobias to jerk his head up and dump the package to the ground.

A single Pokéball rolled out and hit the side of a tree, popping open. After the light faded a rather small Squirtle was left standing in front of him. It looked like almost any other Squirtle, but it was obviously a runt. It stood easily three-four inches shorter than a normal Squirtle.

"Squirtle?" It tilted its head quizzically at Tobias.

"Uh...hi...I'm Tobias." He stumbled over the words. He was in shock, a real water Pokémon, and it was his partner apparently. After a moment he remembered something else. He picked up the small device on the ground and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"Squirtle. The tiny turtle Pokémon. Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds." The strange electronic voice said. The data on the display identified the Squirtle as male.

Tobias blinked again, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. He put the device in his pack and picked up the letter. After reading it he knew a few more things; this Squirtle was not just a gift, the Professor wanted something from him, and he would have to go to his lab and find out what it was. Another was that he was now a trainer and should sign the card that had tumbled out with the rest. The device was a Pokédex and would record data on Pokémon or list known information (as he had already known), and finally, this Squirtle was truly his. He was now a Pokémon trainer!

"How do you like the name Hydro?" Tobias asked.

"Squirtle!" Hydro said excitedly, it liked the name very much.

Tobias now had a Pokémon, a Pokédex, and a trainer card. He could do anything he wanted. The first thing he wanted to do was head home and let his father know what was going on. He owed the old man at least that much.

"Come on, Hydro. Let's go meet my father and pack for our journey."

"Squirtle!" Hydro stated as the two began to head back to town.

The sound of the news could be heard as Tobias entered the small flat that he and his father shared. They didn't need much space in this new place, his father had sold all of his surfing gear and purchased this place, but that was neither here nor there.

_Talks continue within the Averous assembly. Debate about the war has finally been eschewed due to the rising numbers of deaths from the Planetree Disease, who both countries blame the other for. A quarantine of the region seems almost guaranteed at this point, and the governments of other regions are pressuring this to happen as quickly as possible to stall the plague from crossing onto their borders. Pokémon Rangers are flocking to the region, both in an effort to attempt to calm the two warring sides and to try and help both the suffering Pokémon and people of the region. Some are rumored to also be using their international influence to try and handle international issues between the two countries, as international crimes are going unrecognized after the cease of communication between North and South Averous…_

Always talk of the plague, Tobias hated it so much. The plague had not impacted him directly, but his childhood friend had lost both of her grandparents to it. He had known them, and they had been nice people.

He stepped into the kitchen where his father was cutting up some chicken made from the normal animals of the region for dinner. Tobias wanted fish, but they didn't get that often out here, away from the ocean. There were freshwater fish from the Averous River, but they were even more distasteful. Tobias always thought it must seem odd to outsiders, how they had but one room, a living room and a kitchen between the two of them, but that is how this place was set up, so he accepted it.

"Hey Dad..." Tobias said as he stepped into the kitchen proper. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, kiddo?" His dad asked without turning around, the white handle of the knife was flying up and down as his dad worked. He was an expert chef and sometimes Tobias was still amazed.

"I...uh..." Tobias scratched his head and took another breath. "I'm leaving."

The flat went silent as his father stopped chopping.

"You don't mean you are just heading out…" It wasn't a question.

Tobias shook his head, "No, Dad. I'm leaving on a Pokémon journey, I'm beyond old enough now. I'm going to see the world, I'm going to battle trainers and befriend Pokémon."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I'm going to visit mom's grave. You… wanted to move here because it was close, but we still haven't went."

His father turned around. His stubble of a beard was starting to experience some gray spots and his eyes were showing more and more wrinkles.

"I haven't been ready… Oh, you have a Pokémon." He said, looking at Hydro. The Squirtle hid behind Tobias to avoid the scrutiny. "I think this journey will help you. It's something you should do. You've been so isolated from people these last years…"

There had been an accident when Tobias was younger. He used to love people before then. But it had changed his mind about everything, especially when the reason it had happened was an indirect result of his mother's death.

Tobias could barely remember it, he had been so young. His first home had been here in Averous, but they had moved away after she had died. It was something beyond their control, a genetic disease that had been passed down to her from her mother's side. Had taken her too soon. There was a chance it could happen to him to someday, but he didn't think about that.

Her death had deeply wounded Tobias's father. They had moved away, to the ocean. He had been angry at the world, at everything, and his father. He blamed everyone and no one for taking his mother away from him. He had been six, alone on a cliff overlooking the ocean. And in his anger and rage, he didn't notice as he came too close to the edge, and fell.

All he could remember after was incredible pain as he hit the rocks at the bottom and was swept outwards by the tides. Then there was nothing, until a while later, he woke up. And found himself unconsciously clutching to the back of a Wailmer, one who had seen him fall, and saved him from certain death.

That was when his obsession about water Pokémon and abandonment of people had begun. They saw him as introverted, but he opened up around the Pokémon, because he viewed them as his real friends.

Tobias nodded. "I know Dad..." He adjusted his backpack and looked at the counter.

"Please promise me one thing." His Dad said.

"Depends on what it is." Tobias replied.

"Will you try and make some human friends? Try and talk to people?" He asked. "This journey is going to require you make connections with them. Whether you want it to or not. Pokémon are great, and they are friends, but you need to remember that you'll never be the same as them. You'll never understand what they say, never be able to share a real conversation with them as much as they want to share one with you. But most importantly… you'll never find what I found in your mother. She was taken away from us too soon, but the time I had with her was worth it, and I want you to find someone like that to. And have a child like I have, so that when you leave here, as I will one day, that you have left something great behind."

Tobias didn't reply for a few moments, but then he nodded.

"Yes, I understand." He said. "You're right, I promise. I've never felt alone among Pokémon, but maybe having friends among both is the right thing to do."

His father smiled.

"I don't have to leave right now… I could eat before I leave." He said motioning his head towards the food.

His father nodded with a smile and went back to cooking without another word.

* * *

Tobias passed through the Etios Town square not much later, Hydro walking not far behind him, calm and collected, prepared to handle anything that came his way. That is, until he encountered that boy and a man who was carrying him with a desperate look on his face. He noticed him not far away, about his age (maybe a little older), unconscious and pale. There was a Cyndaquil following along not far behind. It was very strange looking, like no Cyndaquil, he had ever seen before… it had emerald green spots, and for some reason he was sure that green flames would be a component whenever it attacked.

As he looked at them, he remembered the green flash of light he had seen from the forest not all that much earlier. He wondered if it had been the Cyndaquil for a moment, but then he realized the man carrying the boy was growing tired, and he was obviously desperate. Tobias bit his lip, in this kind of situation he would usually just let them pass and not say anything. But he remembered the promise he had made to his father.

He looked down at Hydro, and the Squirtle looked back. He seemed expectant. Like he expected his trainer to have the sympathy and hear to help the man. He knew what the boy was suffering from.

It was Stage I of the Planetree Disease. At this point the boy wasn't contagious, as his body was fighting off the infection. This would last for the first one or two days since contraction, after which point the disease would enter Stage II, at which point he still wouldn't be contagious, but his defenses would be weakening and full nervous system shutdown would begin. After that was Stage III, death, around three days after contraction. The body existed as a carrier at that point, spreading that disease, but only through blood contact as the skin would no longer be producing oils. He knew this because he had been right beside his childhood friend as his grandparents had died, the bodies were still in quarantine while a cure and vaccine was being researched by Professor Planetree, using a blank check he'd been granted by the South Averous government.

Regardless, he took a deep breath and walked over to the man.

"Do you need some help sir?" Tobias asked cautiously. The man looked up at him, stopping and breathing deeply.

"I know you have no personal stake in this, but yes, I do." He replied.

"I'll help you take him to the hospital…" He started.

"No, not there." The man replied. "You know as well as I do that they don't have any treatment for this, but Professor Planetree has been working for a while. There's a chance, however slim, that he can save my son."

Tobias was at a loss for words. This man was extremely desperate, and his son was dying from the plague he hated so much. It angered him that this man was being put through this, just as it had angered him that his friend had had to go through that.

"Okay, so we'll take him to Professor Planetree's lab." He answered.

"I heard they set up some medical wing for plague victims anyways… both Pokémon and people. Apparently Planetree was quite the MD before he began his Pokémon studies."

"Squirtle!" Hydro said from their side. The Pokémon knew he was too slow to keep up if they broke off on a run, so he pointed to the Pokéball on Tobias's hip. He nodded and grabbed the ball before pointing it at the Pokémon.

"Return." He said. There was a flash of white light and the Pokémon was gone. He looked down at the Cyndaquil, and then looked towards the boy's hip, but there was no Pokéball clipped to the belt. So the boy wasn't a trainer then…

"The little guy has kept up so far, don't worry about him." The man said. Tobias nodded and put his arm under one of the boy's arms. This took a lot of the weight off of the boy's father, and they set off on a run towards Professor Planetree's lab.

_Well this is turning out to be quite the day… _He thought. Then he redoubled his effort into the run. If there was a treatment, then the boy's life may depend on their speed.


	5. Chapter 4: Red

**Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Red**

* * *

The TV blared loud as the now Seventeen-Year-Old Erin Red watched it closely. It was a small pre-season regional competition being broadcast live from the Hoenn Region. But she wasn't watching it because she was interested in the competition, she was watching it because her brother was a participant and he was battling the final battle for the title and reward. It was tense, and her brother was finding the first and only actual challenge of the competition so far.

This battle was a full six-for-six match, and both had already lost five Pokémon. Both only had a single one left. She watched as both trainers stared at each other from across the field, preparing to send out their last Pokémon. She had to, the commentator's pointed out that tension so directly it made her look.

Finally, her brother made a move with a sudden grin. Her eyes widened. He wasn't going to pull that out in a small competition was he? Surely he hadn't even brought it with him into this?

But he had. He bent back to throw the ball, then swung it out into the field.

"Go, Entei!" Jack red yelled. It was the Pokémon that he had used to become the champion of not one, but two Pokémon leagues. Averous and Sinnoh. The opposing trainer flinched at the mention of the legendary Pokémon's name… but still stood his ground. Even as the white light emerged from the ball and solidified into the beast.

"Fine then…" The other guy said as the camera panned over to him to gauge his reaction. He grabbed a ball from his hip and tossed it out with a shout of his own. "Go Flygon!"

The trainers continued to stare at each other across the field, and the Pokémon at their opponent, as they all waited tensely for the call to start. It came with a loud bang, and Jack quickly flew into action.

"Entei, open this up with a flamethrower." He called. The beast jumped to listen, running forward and unleashing a blast of searing flames towards the Flygon. But the trainer quickly reacted.

"Flygon, fly up into the air to avoid it!" He said. The Flygon listened immediately, jumping into the air as the flamethrower seared through the spot the Flygon had previously occupied.

"Entei, keep going and swing it back towards the Flygon."

Entei obeyed instantly, swinging its flamethrower skyward.

"Flygon, use sandstorm to deflect it!"

The Flygon dived downwards and avoided the flamethrower with a keen flip. It landed on the ground hard, but absorbed the impact with its legs. Then it beat its wings hard and filled the air with sand. The sand quenched the flames, but more importantly completely impaired vision. The cameras were filled with sand and the field was completely shielded from few by the trainers.

But the Pokémon were within it, and the difference between Flygon and Entei would become apparent. One could see inside, and the other couldn't. Flygon's trainer grinned as if this was what he had planned all along.

"Come on bro, you can't lose to this guy…" Erin whispered to herself. The camera swung over to her brother, offering a look of extreme concentration, but also calm, to his face.

"Flygon, take advantage of the sand and use dragon breath!" The trainer called. From the outside, all they could see was the sudden flash of green light emanating through the sand.

"Sit there and take it Entei!" Jack called.

Erin wondered what her brother was thinking. There were moves Entei could use to clear the sand out of the air, but his brother wasn't using them. But she knew her brother was extremely smart, so she didn't doubt that this was some type of ingenious plan.

But the trainer didn't seem to have as much confidence. Initially, he displayed a look of confusion, but then a grin.

"I didn't think that a champion of two region would give up so easily!" The trainer said. When Jack didn't answer, he said his next words. "Fine then, let's finish this. Flygon, use dragon claw, and then follow up with your Hyper Beam!"

"Sit there and take it." Jack repeated. There was a red flash of light, followed by a greater yellow flash. The attacks partly dissipated the sand, but not enough to see. Suddenly, her brother grinned. "Now, Entei, use Eruption!"

"You're joking, there's no way he survived that!" The trainer replied. But then, there was a huge explosion from the field as Entei's Eruption spewed flame from the ground into the air. The force of the explosion was enough to clear the air of sand, and Flygon had been standing on the Eruption's edge resting from its use of Hyper Beam.

With the sand clear, they could now see the two Pokémon. Flygon was slightly weakened from the Hyper Beam, and it seemed to have been slightly hurt by the Eruption but not much. Entei was in far worse condition, breathing heavily but still ready to fight.

"Let's finish this Entei!" Jack called. "Overheat!"

"Go Flygon get into the air again!" The trainer called. But it was useless, the Flygon was still resting from the Hyper Beam it had used. "Come on…!"

Jack grinned as Entei took aim at the Flygon who could not get out of the way, and fired its most powerful blast at it. It was a direct hit, resulting in a huge explosion that sent the Flygon flying backwards directly into its trainer. This sent the trainer flying off the platform and onto the ground. The ref looked towards the Flygon, who was unconscious.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Entei wins!" He called. The trainer returned the Flygon to its Pokéball, and Jack recalled his Entei. Before everyone could come and congratulate them for their victory, Jack ran towards the other side of the battlefield and jumped off onto the ground down to the trainer. Cameramen followed every step of the way.

He reached down and offered a hand to the fallen trainer. The trainer accepted it and Jack pulled him to his feet. At this point, the trainer dusted himself off.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." The trainer replied.

"Good, Flygon to?"

"Also fine."

"Well then, it was a great match!"

Jack offered his hand for a handshake, and the trainer accepted it.

"Yea, it was." He replied. "I didn't expect you to pull out that Entei in a small competition."

"I watched your battles leading up to this, you're good. Really good." Jack said. "If I didn't bring out my best Pokémon, I surely would've lost."

"No." The Trainer replied. "All of your Pokémon are trained well, better than I trained mine. I've got work to do before I can compete with you."

"I look forward to the chance to battle you again."

"And I you."

And with that it was over. Jack Red was crowned the winner of the competition. But after accepting all of his rewards, he turned to the camera.

"Hey sis, if you're watching…" He started. "Hope you enjoyed the show. But more than that, I know you start your own career today. I want to wish you luck, and I hope to face you in the title match at the end of the season over there in Averous! Hopefully they'll fly me in through the quarantine they're setting up… but regardless, Happy Birthday!"

If her brother had been looking, she would've smiled politely. But as it was she let her self-absorbed side kick in. She frowned and switched off the TV. She hated living in her brother's shadow like this. She couldn't hate him for it, he was probably the nicest guy she would ever know. But he was also incredibly popular and famous, and she… wasn't.

But then she realized what had been truly important about his statement. He said, "I know you start your own career today."

_What's that supposed to mean? _She thought. She had sent in a request, considering it had been three years since she'd finished trainer school and she figured it was time to get on with it already. Her brother had urged her to get started earlier, but she hadn't listened and now with the plague it was difficult to get starter Pokémon. Her request as of yet hadn't been answered. Still, she was intrigued and rushed down the stairs.

"Erin, is something wrong?" Her mother called from the kitchen as she sped down the stairs.

"No mom." She replied. But as she dashed past her father on the couch, the man raised an eyebrow at her. "There's nothing wrong!"

Ignoring them, she rushed out onto the porch and checked the mailbox. Sure enough, a large package was waiting for her. She took it and brought it back inside before placing it on the living room table.

"Is that…?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered. She gazed at the address it had been delivered from. "But it's from Professor Planetree so it has to be!"

"Aveline, come in here or you'll miss it!" Her father called. Her mother came from the kitchen as she started to open the box.

"Miss what dear?" She asked inquisitively. He put his finger to his lip in a gesture to be quiet as they both watched her finish opening the box. On top of the contents were two letters, she put them aside for the moment to look inside.

That's where she found it, the Pokéball she had been looking for. She grinned and stood up before looking towards the empty spot in front of the TV.

"Go, Pokéball!" She said as she threw the ball. It bounced off the floor and unleashed a flash of white light. Standing in the previously vacated spot was a Charmander. Erin caught the ball as it returned to her. She grinned at the Pokémon. "Hey little guy! I'm gonna be your trainer from now on!"

"Charmander!" It said ecstatically.

"Erin, see that red thing right there? The one that looks like a little book?" Her mom asked. She rolled her eyes in response.

"I know what it is mom." She replied.

"Hmph." Her mom replied annoyed.

"Sorry." Erin said. "You know I get snarky sometimes!"

"Regardless, grab it, and use it on the Charmander." Her Dad said. Listening, she grabbed the Pokédex from the box and pointed it at the Pokémon. It analyzed and fed information back.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health. It will die if the fire ever goes out." It said. The date on the screen identified the Charmander as female.

"Well then, guess we won't let it go out will we?" She told the Pokémon with a grin.

"Charmander!" The Pokémon said happily.

"You're going to need to sign that card." Her mother said. Erin nodded and grabbed a pen from the table before grabbing her trainer ID from the box and signing the back of it.

"What do those letters say?" Her dad asked. She grabbed the first letter and opened it. It was from her brother Jack.

"So he arranged this…" She whispered to herself. After that, she read the letter to her parents aloud.

_Dear Sis_

_Because of the plague I know Starter Pokémon are limited. With how it is, Professor Planetree has only been issuing Pokémon to very gifted trainers. Your trainer school results weren't very great, so he couldn't consider you with how it currently is. But we know how it is! We practiced together for a long time after you left school, and you go so much better!_

_As you know, my name carries a lot of weight in Averous as the champion. I managed to convince Professor Planetree to let you become a trainer as long as I provided the starter. And that I did, I travelled all the way to Kanto to catch this Charmander for you. I hope you two become great friends! _

_Happy Birthday sis! I hope to see you in a title match against me at the end of the season! _

_Wishing you good luck, Jack _

_PS: Love ya sis! Thinking of you while I am challenging the Hoenn League!_

She kind of let her mouth drop open as she finished reading. He had done all this for her.

_What did I do to deserve such an amazing brother? _She asked herself. Sure, she hated living in his shadow, but she still loved the guy. And a lot more than everybody else did.

"Your brother is incredible, going all the way to Kanto to catch that for you! That's amazing!" Her mother said.

"Yes, it is." Erin replied.

"What's that other letter say?" Her dad asked.

"This one's from Professor Planetree." She said as she picked it up and opened it. She read this one out loud to.

_Dear Miss Red_

_I am glad to present to you this Pokédex and trainer ID as your brother requested. I looked over your results from trainer school, and they weren't exactly top tier. Not everyone starts well though, so don't let that worry you! Your brother said that you have untapped potential, and that you have been practicing with him ever since you failed out and that you've gotten better. _

_I trust his judgment. So in addition to this gift, I ask that you come visit me at my lab at your soonest convenience. There is a… situation and with the skills my brother says he knows you have, I'm sure you could help. _

_Sincerely, Professor Alan Planetree, MD_

"Well, isn't that interesting." Her mother said.

"Yea, I guess it is…" Erin said quietly. It was strange having someone other than her brother believe in her. Yet another thing she owed him. "Anyways, I need to pack."

"We'll help you." Her dad said with a smile. "Then you can get out there and give what we know you have."

Erin grinned, "You bet dad."

They went to get her ready for her journey.

She didn't leave with much, a backpack full of supplies, Charmander resting in her Pokéball on Erin's belt, and some travelling clothes along with a backwards facing red cap. She had decided to start by visiting the lab as requested. It wasn't like it wasn't on her way from Etios Town anyways. While on the road, she saw a dark skinned blonde boy not far ahead. He had a Squirtle trailing after him. She assumed that must mean that the boy was a starting trainer like she was.

She grinned, she wanted to challenge him. She ran to catch up, but quickly lost the boy in the crowd. Which she felt ironic, considering the size of the town. She wasn't pushing through anybody, but had lost sight of him behind the few people walking the streets. Still, she pressed forward trying to locate him again. It wasn't until they hit the town square that she saw him again. She was about to run up to him and issue a challenge when suddenly she was halted by the sight of him helping a man with an obvious plague victim draped over his shoulders.

She was at a loss for words as the two ran off. She almost let them get away, but she thought…

_I made up my mind to challenge that boy, and I'm going to do it. But uh… maybe later when they drop that kid off. Now would be… sort of insensitive. _

With that thought, she ran after them to follow.


	6. Chapter 5: Green

**Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

_**Some reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Green**

* * *

Twenty-Year-Old Tara Gone wiped the sweat from her brow as she finally reached the top of the desert mountain path. She grabbed a bottle of water from her hip and tried to take a drink, but there was nothing but dregs left. She sighed as she looked down on the desert below her.

"I hate deserts, but at least it isn't far now." She said to herself. Suddenly one of the Pokéballs at her hip burst open and her Swampert appeared at the base of her feet. "What is it?"

"Swampert!" He said pointing at her bottle.

"You want this Sport?" She asked. Sport nodded in response. "But… it's empty."

"Swampert!" He said again. She shrugged and tossed the bottle down to the Pokémon. It grasped it between its teeth, and then used water gun to fill the bottle. Then it tossed it back up to her, and she caught it.

"Wow, thanks." Tara said. She grabbed it's Pokéball from her hip and raised it. "Now you better get back inside before you dry out, we're almost there. Return."

It did a funny salute before disappearing back into its ball. She grinned as she continued down the mountain path taking a salute from the bottle. She had climbed many mountains to get this far, and she thought it was nice that she had finally crossed the Mesa Mountains of the Averous Region. She had been taking a boat here, but the boat was turned around upon its arrival. They were quarantining the region due to the plague.

That wasn't going to stop her, she was going to compete in the Averous League whether they liked it or not. Of course there were other regions to compete in, but she was stubborn. She said she was going to compete in Averous so she was going to compete in Averous. She let the boat drop her off in a nearby region and had crossed the fenced off border into Averous using her Pokémon. She had won the Hoenn Region Championship, she wasn't about to let a bit of travel and sickness get in the way.

From there she had walked across the desert and into the Mesa Mountains in Southwest Averous. She had been traveling through the mountains for almost a week and was running low on supplies, but she was almost to the most Southwest Averous city… Dererket City. Once there, she would pass through there and proceed East towards Center City, after that Mountain Town. There was also a forest town a bit more East called Etios Town, and as much as she wanted to challenge the gym that was her destination first.

Because another reason she had been so determined to challenge this league even after being denied access was because of a letter she had received from one of the guys who denied them access to the region, not the sender just a middleman. She pulled it out and looked down on it now.

_Dear Miss Gone_

_I am Professor Planetree of the Averous Region, and I congratulate you at your triumph in the Hoenn League! It was quite the spectacle to behold! The final battle with your Sceptile against that Darkrai, just incredible. _

_But I am not writing to you as a fun, but as a desperate man seeking help. There's something I need your help with, and it's extremely important that it doesn't get out because it could send this war far out of hand. The government would not believe me if I told them who was really responsible, nor could they help anyways. So I need to seek the help of a few exceptional trainers for help. And as far as I know your personality you don't abandon those in need. _

_Please, at your earliest convenience come visit my lab in Etios Town so we can talk further. This situation requires a certain delicacy so please tell no one that you received this letter. _

_By the way, as you try and break into the Averous Region (you don't fool me, I know how stubborn you are just from watching you battle), the perimeter security is weakest on the Southwest Border. And none of the security patrols anywhere near the Mesa Mountains._

_Just a bit of advice._

_Sincerely, Professor Alan Planetree, MD_

She put the letter away to continue walking. She had read it over several times on her way here.

As she walked, she noticed she couldn't see the city from wherever she was. She hoped she hadn't lost her way… Suddenly her attention was pulled off of that as she spotted someone in the distance. It was a young boy being chased by two guys wearing the same black jackets. He could also spot a purple letter L peeking out from their shirts.

"Kid stop! We're not going to hurt you, but we need that map!" One of them yelled.

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted back. "This map belongs to my family, not criminals like you!"

Tara was not one to leave someone in need without help, so she broke off at a run for the kid. The kid stopped and looked at her fearfully.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, or take whatever map they want. Just get behind me." She said. The boy nodded and got behind her as Tara grabbed a Pokéball from her hip. She had gotten this ball specially designed, so it had a deep grass design covering it. The two men walked up breathing deeply when they saw her.

"Hey lady, this is none of your business, give us the kid." One of them said.

"I think it very much is my business as a Good Samaritan." She replied. "Now leave the boy alone, whatever you want it obviously doesn't belong to you."

One of the two guys looked at his partner.

"Should we? It's only a rumor the map could be fake…" He said.

"It doesn't matter, if it's real our boss is going to need it when she heads for the Shrine of the Four." The other replied.

"Alright." He looked back at Tara, who glared at him. "Lady, I'll give you one more chance. Get out of the way or experience the consequences."

She didn't reply, only raised her free hand and made a "come at me" gesture.

"Fine then." He replied. "Go Aggron!"

"Go Pidgeot!" The other said. They both threw Pokéballs and the respective Pokémon emerged from the balls. Tara grinned, they were both pretty strong Pokémon, and she would thoroughly enjoy crushing them.

"Go Moss!" She cried throwing the ball. It hit the ground and out emerged her prized Sceptile. Her first Pokémon and her best Pokémon friend. It had a toothpick reaching slightly out of its mouth, but it spit it out as it saw its two opponents. "What do you think Moss? Need some help or should you be able to take em?"

"Sceptile…" It replied moving its head as sarcastically as possible.

"Oh, real smart-alek are we? Fine, let's do it." She said.

"One Pokémon against two? You're making this too easy." One of the thugs said.

"Since it's so easy, guess I'll start first." Tara said. "Moss, use Mega Kick on that Pidgeot!"

Sceptile took off so fast it was almost imperceptible. It kicked up tons of sand as it ran towards its opponent.

"Get in the air!" The Pidgeot's owner cried. It took off.

"Jump off of that Aggron's head!" Tara said. Sceptile quickly moved to obey, charging at the Aggron.

"Use Mega Punch Aggron!" Its owner cried. The Aggron's fist started to glow and when Sceptile was in range, it lashed out. She just smiled, as Sceptile suddenly jumped up onto its fist and use it to get to the Aggron's head. Its foot started to glow, before it leaped high into the sky off of the Aggron's head.

"Go higher Pidgeot!"

It was too late, Sceptile flipped over in the air and smashed the Pidgeot with its leg, sending it flying out of the air and rolling after hitting the ground not far away.

"Come down with Leaf Blade and finish this Moss!" Tara cried. The Sceptile grinned as it reoriented itself towards the Aggron and crossed its arms. Glowing leafs came from its arm and sharpened.

"Aggron get out of the way and use Metal Claw!"

It was too slow, Moss came down hard on the Aggron. There was an explosion of dust as it hit, obscuring the trainers eyes from the conclusion of the battle. The dust cloud took a bit to clear, and when it did, Moss was standing with one leg on top of the unconscious Aggron's head. Tara grinned.

_Not very strong after all I guess. _She thought. The two guys seemed unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Wait a second, I know who you are." One of the two said after a long pause. "I saw you in the news, you're the Hoenn League Champion. Tara Gone."

"A Champion? We'll never win, let's get out of here!" The other one said before running. The one left recalled his Aggron and took off at a run. The other scooped up his Pidgeot before continuing to run.

"Thank you." The kid said. Tara turned to face him.

"It was no trouble kid. You should get home to your parents and report this to the police." She replied. "Though I don't think they'll be bothering you again. I gave them quite the scare."

"More will come if they think I still have this map." He said. She saw it then, an old map curled up in his arms.

"What's that map lead to if I may ask?"

"The Shrine of the Four." He replied.

"What's that?" Tara asked curiously.

"Oh, you must not be from around here if you don't know about the Grand Four."

"Ha, nope, not in the slightest." She replied grinning while scratching her head.

"Why don't you come with me to home? You look tired, and my Dad can fill you in, he knows more about it than I do. He's an Archeologist." The boy said. "We have food to."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." Tara said. Moss suddenly came up to stand beside her crossing his arms. "He might though, guess we're all hungry."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. And my Dad will really appreciate you saving me!"

"How did you even get all the way out here kid? Did they chase you all the way from the city? No one helped you?"

"Well, I was kind of outside the city with the map and a translation book of my dad's. I want to be an Archaeologist to so I was trying to see what all of the markings on this thing say." The boy answered. "Dad already translated it but I wanted to try and do it myself."

"Your Dad let you borrow this?"

"Yea, I usually go to the same spot outside the city to study because it's quiet."

"I see… well, lead the way kid."

"My name's Dorn by the way, not kid." He said as he walked past her. She laughed.

"Of course it is, sorry Dorn." She replied. "Return Moss, I'll call you out when it's time to eat."

"Sceptile." It stated as it disappeared inside of its ball.

"You're strong you know. I want my own Pokémon, but I'm not old enough for two more years. That's when I turn ten." He said.

"Why aren't you in trainer's school then?" She asked as they walked.

"Well I don't have enough time to study to be an Archaeologist and a trainer." He replied. "My Dad's teaching me. But uh… if this plague goes on for too long I may never get a Pokémon. Starters and Trainer ID's are being restricted right now as far as I know… Only the best of the best from trainer school are being allowed to begin their journey's as far as I know, and I can't attend trainer school."

"I see." She said. "What's this plague do? I haven't heard much about it."

"It's called Planetree Disease, and it kills primarily…" Dorn replied. "That's why they quarantined the region. It kills fast to, within days, or hours for Pokémon depending on their size."

"Okay, and what about those guys that were after you?" Tara asked. "Who were they?"

"They're part of a criminal group, Team Legend, that's been part of Averous for a few years now." He responded. "They've kicked up their operations recently, no one knows why. I don't understand why they were after this map, maybe my dad will know, but what I do know is that it wasn't anything good."

"Very curious… maybe we can assume more once I know more about these Grand Four you speak of."

"Heh, they're worshipped like gods in the North you know?"

"You know a lot you know that Dorn?"

"Yea, I do."

"You do good things with that head of yours." Tara said with a grin.

"I'll make sure to." He replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6: FireGreen

**Pokemon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

_**Is anyone even reading this? O.o**_

_**Review please, :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: FireGreen**

* * *

Cyrus opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring at white ceiling.

"He's awake…" A familiar voice said. Cyrus slowly sat up rubbing his throbbing temples. He was no longer in his clothes, instead in a hospital robe and he was covered up with blankets. Sitting beside his bed looking worried was his father, but as he saw Cyrus sit up he grinned. Beside him though was a man he didn't recognize.

He felt weight and heat next to his left leg so he looked down to find Cyndaquil laying there, apparently napping. He then looked back up to his father.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you." His Dad replied.

"Calm down there Mr. Hayden, he just recovered from a pretty severe condition and I'm sure he's every bit as confused as we are."

"Good point, sorry son."

"It's no problem Dad." Cyrus replied. "But… who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

The man extended a hand to Cyrus.

"I'm Professor Planetree." He said. Cyrus took his hand and had Planetree shake it in a precise measured amount. "As for where you are, you're at the emergency wing of my laboratory. Since the plague kicked in, it has of course become host to more than just Pokémon."

He looked around and saw there were several more people than him in here, and they appeared to be in far worse condition then he was. Most were sleeping, but there were others who seemed to be in agony, and were being tended to either by human nurses or Chansey's.

"As for what happened…" The Professor continued, prompting Cyrus to turn his gaze back to him. "…do you remember anything?"

Cyrus thought back.

"The… last thing I remember was having a race with this Cyndaquil. He wanted me to prove myself before it would let me catch it. He beat me, but then he was attacked by some Pidgeottos infected with the plague. I protected it by jumping in front of it…" Cyrus said. "I guess after we ran I blacked out."

"Well that would be because you were infected with the plague." The Professor said. "Either way, it was a very brave thing to do, and you probably saved Cyndaquil's life. It would've been much harder to prevent the progress of the disease in him then it was in you."

"Are you advising my son to pull stupid stunts?" His father said begrudgingly.

"Of course not." Professor Planetree replied. "I was just stating a fact."

"I know… you're right… it was very brave of him to do, and I suppose I expect nothing less. It just… worries me about what his adventure might get him into."

"He's your son, I understand."

"I'm still here you know." Cyrus said scowling.

"Oh, I apologize." Planetree said turning his eyes back to Cyrus.

"Anyways, that's the last thing I remember… now it's your turn, who found me? How did I get all the way from Etios Town to here?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"I found you." His Dad said. "But, of course, I never would've wondered unless that Cyndaquil had found me. I didn't get what he was trying to tell me at first, but eventually it convinced me to follow it into the forest. That's when I found you lying unconscious and showing plague symptoms. With nothing else to do, I picked you up over my back and carried you all the way to the Town Square with that Cyndaquil hot on my tail. After that, a kind young man helped me carry you the rest of the way. Apparently he was already on his way here, he's waiting in the other room for the Professor."

"That Cyndaquil definitely knows what you did." Professor Planetree said. "When my nurses tried to shoo it off, it tried burning everything to a crisp until they would let it come with you."

"Really…?" Cyrus said shifting his gaze to the Cyndaquil. He tenuously put his hand on its head. It yawned as it woke up and saw Cyrus. "Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Cyndaquil!" It cried out jumping into his lap and licking at his face. Provoking a laugh from Cyrus.

"Hey, cut it out!" He replied amusedly and still laughing. It stopped and curled up on his lap. "Guess we're even now little guy, you saved my life…"

"Cyndaquil." It said looking back at him.

"It's quite a unique Cyndaquil you have there. I've never seen anything like it… I would love the chance to study it…" Planetree said leaning in to look at it.

"Cynda Cyndaquil!" It said indignantly and unleashed a smokescreen right into the Professors face.

"Or not…" Said the Professor coughing.

"Hey, that was rude…" Cyrus said.

"Cyndaquil…" It said guiltily sulking.

"Hey… it's alright… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… but you can't just do that to everybody." Cyrus said putting a hand on its head. "Though, I guess that's not up to me, you're still a wild Pokémon…"

The Cyndaquil stood up on his lap and looking up at him, shaking his head fiercely.

"I would say that he wants to go with you. You've really gained his trust." Planetree said.

"Cyndaquil!" It said in confirmation. Cyrus grinned.

"So you want to come with me?"

The Cyndaquil nodded.

"I'd be happy to have you along."

He looked at his bedside table revealing his clothes folded there. He grabbed the Pokéball from his belt and expanded it in his hand and offered it to Cyndaquil. The Pokémon pressed his snout into the button on the front of the ball and it opened up and suddenly Cyndaquil disappeared inside of it.

The ball shook three times before it settled still. Suddenly, it popped open and out came Cyndaquil running around in circles by his legs.

"That's one happy Pokémon." Planetree said with a smile.

"I almost forgot, what exactly happened after my Dad and that guy got me here?" Cyrus asked without taking his eyes off of his the Cyndaquil running in circles and crying out in joy. _His _Cyndaquil... this caused him to grin even more.

"Wait a second, there's one more thing for you to consider. Would you care to nickname your Pokémon?" Planetree asked.

"I almost forgot…" Cyrus said. He thought of Apple, what used to be his mom's Skitty. "Yea, I would."

Cyndaquil stopped and looked at his trainer expectantly.

"How would you like to be named Wildfire little guy?"

It jumped up and down at this prospect.

"Then I guess that's your name now." Cyrus said placing his hand on Cyndaquil's head.

"Anyways, to answer your question, you were almost immediately brought here to the emergency wing where your treatment was given the highest priority…" Planetree said.

"Did you treat me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm a Pokémon professor, but I'm also a practiced MD and I have been working with a lot of human doctors to try and find a cure or a vaccine to this plague, so they helped out…" The Professor said.

"But… if there's no cure… why am I not infected anymore? Also, why was I the highest priority?"

"The human immune system is a bit stronger than that of most Pokémon. So, it's able to fight off the plague bonding to your cells in a systematic infection for the first few hours after infection. The nurses quickly ran your blood through a filter to rid it of the plague before it actually had a chance to finish. You were the highest priority because it's rare that we get to treat patients so soon after infection." He replied. "You're the first person we've tried this on, I'm very happy to see it worked, we'll save a lot of lives using this technique."

"If I wasn't infected, then why did I black out?"

"The fight against the plague drained you of your energy rather quickly. Your cells consumed the energy fighting the infection so quickly you blacked out before you could go very far. That's why the plague causes unconsciousness within minutes."

"But if Cyndaquil had gotten hit…" Cyrus started.

"Then it would probably have been far past infected completely by now, and at that point, there's not much we can do but try and ease their pain and try various medicines that can hold the plague at bay for at least a few hours." The Professor finished for him.

"I'm glad Wildfire is okay." His father said. "Now I need to get to know the little guy…"

Wildfire jumped from the hospital bed into Cyrus's fathers lap and started licking his face just as he had licked Cyrus's earlier.

"Or maybe he'll get to know me…!" He said laughing. Cyrus smiled before looking quite seriously back at Professor Aspen.

"You said in your letter that you thought I could overcome a situation as dire as this, what is that supposed to mean?" Cyrus asked. "What do you expect me to do about this plague? I don't even fully understand it, what exactly is it? Also, I am just a kid."

"We still don't fully understand it either." The Professor said. "But think about it… a disease that crosses multiple physiologies and species of both Pokémon and humans? This can't be natural…"

"But, what can I do about it?" Cyrus repeated.

"I'm not sure." The Professor replied. "But there have been several kids over the years across plenty of regions that have done some unbelievable things to stop crises not that much unlike this. Maybe you, or someone else, could be the one that solves this. There isn't anything specific you can do about this yet, but if you see anything suspicious… report it to me. Maybe you can figure out what's going on."

"I'll do what I can." Cyrus replied.

"I expect nothing more." Planetree replied.

"Okay, with that over with, why did you want me to visit the lab before I went to compete? Is there something special I have to do or something?"

"There is something I need to discuss with you, but it's best done in private…" The Professor said, glancing sideways at Cyrus's father. He glanced back at the Professor and scowled.

"Why is it that you can tell him but not me?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you why either." Planetree replied. "I am sorry, but let's just say it's… personal… for now."

His father seemed to want to respond to this, but he realized that forcing the issue would be pointless and fell silent. He made to leave, but the Professor put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, you can stay here." The Professor said. "I'd rather have this discussion with him in my office."

"Don't tell me that you're trying to send my son into something dangerous…"

"Of course not…" Professor Planetree said. But Cyrus could tell that he was lying judging by the way he carried himself.

"Regardless Dad, you can't protect me forever…" Cyrus said.

"You're right…" His father said. "I'm sorry, it's just… I can't just completely stop worrying about you. I don't want to lose you… not like I lost your mother."

"This seems to be a rather personal conversation. When you're ready Mr. Hayden…" Planetree said directing his gaze at Cyrus. "…please come into the lab and join me in my office."

He left without waiting for Cyrus's reply. He turned his gaze back to his father.

"I know Dad. But I need to forge my own path, and that means you're just going to have to live with that worry…"

"I know that, it's just hard."

Wildfire had stopped bouncing around by his legs, instead laying down, seeming to be downtrodden, and reacting to the feelings of those around him.

"Regardless…" His Dad continued. "…I'm going to wait for you outside, so I can see you off. We can finish this conversation later, why don't you go find Professor Planetree?"

"I'll do that, thanks Dad."

His father nodded at him silently and stood up. He pulled the curtain around Cyrus's hospital bed and left, allowing him to change into his clothes in privacy. He pulled them on readily and grabbed Wildfire's Pokéball.

"Okay little buddy, return." He said, pointing the enlarged capsule at Wildfire. The red beam shot out, and he subsequently dodged it. "What's wrong?"

He lowered the ball, wondering at why the Pokémon didn't want to go inside. Wildfire looked at his new trainer and shook his head emphatically, he didn't want to go inside. He'd heard and even personally seen Pokémon like this before, they didn't like the environment inside their Pokéball and so completely resisted staying inside of them.

"Cyndaquil!" Wildfire said indignantly.

"Look Wildfire, I know you don't like it in there, but it's there to keep you safe. You can't be out of your Pokéball without risking getting infected with the plague…" Cyrus said. "Could you just do it for me please?"

The Pokémon shook his head, completely refusing this. Cyrus sighed.

"Fine then. Get up on my shoulder at least huh?" He asked.

Wildfire liked this idea, jumping up and down in approval of this plan. Cyrus grinned and extended his arm, allowing him to jump and run up his arm until he was up on his left shoulder. Wildfire rubbed his head against the side of his face affectionately, causing Cyrus to laugh a little bit and reach up his left arm to pat his little friend a bit.

"Cyndaquil!" It cried, igniting a fire on his back and nearly singing Cyrus's face off.

"Hey, watch it!" Cyrus yelled in fear. Wildfire settled down and laid down on his shoulder and covered its eyes with its paws.

"Cyndaquil…" It groaned guiltily.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm sorry." Cyrus comforted Wildfire. "I was just a bit scared you would burn me. Just try to keep it under control."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lighter and popped it open. It was one of his survival tools, he did not smoke. He held it in front of Wildfire's eyes. It sniffed it curiously. Cyrus ignited the lighter.

"Fire isn't something to be afraid of most of the time, and being a fire-type, you shouldn't be afraid of it. To you, and to us, fire is life." He said. He tore the corner of a piece of paper that was sitting on his bedside table off, and dropped it into the small fire in the lighter.

"Cyndaquil…" It whispered watching fascinated as the paper flared up and disintegrated in the fire.

"But you have to remember to keep it under control, or you, and the fire, can hurt others." Cyrus said. He snapped the lighter shut and put it back in his pocket. "My mom died in a fire you know. I've seen what can happen when it gets out of control. You just have to remember… always keep it in control."

"Cyndaquil!" Wildfire said nodding its head in understanding.

"We'll be a great team." Cyrus said smiling. "We're going to go and beat all of these gyms, catch you some friends, and we're going to smash the Elite Four. We'll compete in competitions, and maybe even contests… and we'll do it together."

"Cyndaquil!" It cried in affirmation.

"Now let's go and see the Professor."

Cyrus maintained a look of calm composure as he crossed through the empty halls of the main lab. It was completely deserted, the aides all delegated to Pokémon Centers to help infected Pokémon or out in the field gathering what little research they could get from wild Pokémon for the Professor to study the plague. He frowned and looked around… the Professor had not told Cyrus where his office was.

He walked past the front door wondering where the front door was when he stopped. There was a dark skinned blonde boy outside he saw through the window, and he was having some sort of conversation with a red-headed girl wearing traveling clothes and what Cyrus considered a nifty red hat. He wondered what to do for a moment, and decided to go outside and join the conversation. After all, he wondered if the dark skinned boy was the same who had helped his Dad get him here.

He opened the door and stepped outside. As the boy came into Wildfire's view, the Pokémon leapt off of his shoulder to the ground and ran towards the boy with a happy cry of, "Cyndaquil!"

The boy turned around confusedly at the sound, and barely managed to react as the Pokémon made a high jump right into his arms. The impact would've knocked him over if the red-headed girl hadn't instinctually saved him from falling and helped him back up to a steady standing position as Wildfire licked his face. This caused the boy to laugh.

"Stop that! It tickles!" He said laughing. Cyrus broke into a laugh to as he rushed over and grabbed his Pokémon from the boy's arms. The boy wiped his face off with his arm.

"I'm sorry." Cyrus said. "He's really excited for some reason. Then again I'm starting to think he's always excited."

As he said this Wildfire started to lick his face instead.

"Come on Wildfire! Calm down!" He said. The Pokémon stopped and disappointedly settled back on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see you're alright." The boy replied. "I'm Tobias, I helped your Dad carry you here. You're lucky you know, you're the first person to ever survive getting infected."

"Uh… thanks I think?" Cyrus replied confused, wondering whether that was supposed to be a compliment or not. "Well, thanks a lot for helping me either way. You may have saved my life."

"Enough with the niceties!" The girl said from behind Tobias. "Back to our conversation! My name is Erin Red, and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Uh, sure, but can you wait? Professor Planetree invited me here to help him out with something. I don't want to leave him waiting." Tobias replied.

"Me too." Cyrus said.

"Huh, so you guys to?" She replied. "Okay, well let's go and see what he wants, but after that we battle!"

"Of course…" Tobias said scratching his head. Suddenly the Pokéball at his hip burst open revealing a Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" He cried competitively at Erin.

"You wanna go buddy?" Erin asked with a fire in her eyes.

"Squirtle Squirt!" It replied with fury.

"Hydro, Erin, come on. Break it up, lab first, battle later, okay?" Tobias said.

"Fine…" Erin answered rolling her eyes and standing up straight.

"Squirtle…" Hydro said disappointedly as Tobias recalled him to his Pokéball.

"Hehehe…" Cyrus said scratching his head. "Well, we should go and see what the Professor wants. Let's head back inside."

They did just that. Stepping back through the door and closing it behind them. Cyrus still had no idea where the office was.

But then he saw a set of stairs a small way away from them, and at its base along the wall were signs. He walked closer and scanned the signs until he found what he was looking for.

_- Professor Planetree's Office_

It pointed towards the stairway on his left, so he pointed up the stairway beckoning the others and climbed the small stairway onto the upper floor. Wildfire gripped harder onto Cyrus's shirt as he climbed the steps, making sounds as he bounced up and down on his trainer's soldier. The Cyndaquil looked relieved when they finally made it to the top of the steps, allowing him to relax again.

He flashed a small smile at the Pokémon before glancing around, looking for Planetree's office. There was soft carpet instead of hardwood floor here, and he resisted the urge to take off his shoes in the rather homey place. The walls were covered in pleasant paintings of Pokémon, but there was no sign of more signs to lead him to Planetree's office up here.

"So where is it?" Erin asked.

"Professor…?" Cyrus called nervously ignoring her. Unintentionally limiting his voice, as the place felt like somewhere to use his inside voice. He called again, a little louder this time.

"I am in here Mr. Hayden." A voice came from their right. Cyrus looked in that direction, spotting an open door that gave way to the noonday sun which he didn't look directly at. He could see the shadow of the Professor's shape though, so he walked towards the open door with the others following while raising his hand to soften the light.

As they stepped in, the Professor pulled the curtain over to cover the window, light, and the beauty of the green field that was framed in it. He sighed and turned around to glance at Cyrus, Erin, and Tobias for a brief moment before pulling out a comfy looking chair and sitting in it. Planetree motioned for his guests to sit down in one of the two armchairs sitting in front of his desk, and Cyrus complied, Tobias sat in the other even though he offered the seat to Erin, and Erin remained standing defiantly.

He sunk rather low in the cushiony seat, causing Cyndaquil to jump off of his shoulder onto a part of the cushion and lying down for a nap on the comfy fabric. Cyrus grinned as the Pokémon almost immediately dropped into a light snooze. He adjusted his thoughts back to the task at hand and looked back up at Planetree.

"So Professor, what was it that you wanted?" Cyrus asked. The Professor folded his hands and inspected his guests for a moment.

"As I said, I need your help. Not just in the investigation of the plague though, it's more than that." Planetree said.

"You mentioned something personal…?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, before I continue though, I must ask you all to promise not to tell anyone this unless you trust them quite explicitly, and only if it's absolutely necessary."

"I promise." Cyrus replied a little indignantly. "I'm not one to spill the secrets of others."

"I promise as well." Tobias said.

"Yes, of course, I don't blatantly blurt out other peoples secrets. Just please get on with it will you?" Erin asked impatiently.

"I didn't think so, it's just a precaution you understand…" Ignoring the girl's disrespectful attitude.

"No we don't, but we will once you explain it." Cyrus replied. Erin pointed at Cyrus and then gave a thumbs up.

The Professor nodded.

"Of course." He said. "The fact of the matter is that my research into Planetree Disease has been progressing at a steady clip. My aides have been tremendously helpful in the task, and so have the Pokémon Centers of the region… they've been getting me all of the research materials I need even with the current situation. I've gotten plenty of blood and other samples necessary for my research in spades…"

"I'm sorry Professor, but are you going somewhere with this?" Erin asked a little bit more patiently raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I apologize." Planetree replied. "I'll just lay it out for you all then. Basically, Team Legend got wind of my research into the plague…"

"Team Legend? Those small-time criminals that have been bothering Averous for years?" Erin asked. "They're a joke as far as I'm concerned. What could they do?"

"The very same," The Professor responded tightening his gaze. "Although, they have grown very much since those days… to become something wholeheartedly worse. A full criminal organization in every sense of the word…"

"Like Team Magma of Hoenn or Plasma of Unova?" Cyrus asked.

"Just like those now defunct organizations really." He replied nodding. "But at the same time, just a bit worse."

"Worse?" Tobias asked.

"Yes. I don't know what their plans are, but with what I heard there are great indications that it has something to do with the Grand Four."

Cyrus paused for a moment, frowning disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious…" Cyrus said. "There's no evidence they even exist."

"I am very much serious Mr. Hayden."

"Whatever, those jokes for criminals couldn't do anything if they wanted." Erin said with a yawn. "Even if they went even crazier than they already were."

"Don't you watch the news?" Planetree asked.

Erin grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Not really…" She replied.

"Well, just so you understand, they have been helping spread the plague, even if the government won't believe me, I even think they're responsible but I have no proof... Not only that, but their crimes have gotten progressively worse. Vandalism, thievery… and most recently… kidnapping…" Planetree said. His face fell, and Cyrus picked up on it immediately.

"Has someone you know been kidnapped?" He asked.

"My daughter… Ruby…" Planetree replied dropping his hands to his desk and keeping his eyes closed.

"I see…" Cyrus said. "You want us to rescue her?"

"If it's possible." Planetree said. "But there is no need for unnecessary risk, please, take any information you find to the police… or even better, the Rangers."

"Pokémon Rangers?" Tobias asked.

"Yes." He replied nodding. "The Rangers of the region have been doing quite a bit more past their standard duty ever since these tensions broke out. They're using their international authority to try and ease tensions between the nations and, of course, protect Pokémon from the plague, and even people. The best thing is that because of their international authority and their pedigree to work mostly alone, they've been helping stop more human-related crime."

"You don't need to worry about it Professor." Cyrus replied, looking determinedly at Planetree and standing up forcefully. This sent Wildfire rolling into the center of the seat, waking up suddenly and squealing fearfully. Cyrus quickly flipped around to see if his Pokémon was okay, Wildfire only seemed a bit dazed.

"Sorry Wildfire…" He said.

"What are you planning?" Planetree asked. Cyrus turned back towards his host.

"I'm going to do whatever is necessary to save your daughter." He said clenching his fists. "I don't care what I have to do to make it happen, but I will see it done."

"Wow he's quite eager isn't he?" Erin thought out loud.

"I'll help to." Tobias said quietly. He didn't even mean to, in fact he wanted to stay out of it, but Cyrus's actions had inspired him. And there was no backing out anymore, he viewed everything he said as a promise. No take-backs.

"Fine, I'll help to. If I can." She said with another roll of her eyes.

Planetree looked at them speechlessly and smiled.

"Thank you." The Professor said. "I'm sorry for charging you with such a thing…"

"No, don't be." Cyrus interrupted. "I don't like seeing people get hurt, and these Team Legend people aren't going to go around doing it on my watch. First, why did Team Legend kidnap her in the first place?"

"They've reached out to me and told me to stop my research, or they'll hurt her. I've been forced to halt my research ever since this happened…"

"Why haven't you reached out to the police?" Tobias asked.

"I can't, not only is there nothing they can do, but if this gets out it could enflame tensions between the two nations even further. That's not something I can do."

"I understand. But why wouldn't they be able to help? Why would it enflame tensions?" Cyrus replied.

"Because from what I can gather, Ruby is being held in North Averous, and as you know, our police have no jurisdiction there. And releasing the information that my daughter was kidnapped publically would be like accusing North Averous directly, making them even angrier. Maybe even angry enough to break this permanent stalemate and attack us directly."

"Why haven't they tried cooperating with Northern Police?"

"The war won't allow that, especially since the North views me as having allied with the South. They probably think I created the plague in the first place… madness."

Cyrus grew quite furious.

"Great, so they'll let their petty squabbles get in the way of someone's safety? Fine, who needs them?" He asked angrily.

"You can't do it alone." Planetree replied. "You'll need help. If you can get information and report it to the Northern Police on your journey, then they can step in. And they won't take it as an accusation."

"Alright…" Cyrus said begrudgingly. "I'll get right on it Professor."

"We'll get right on it." Tobias corrected. Cyrus nodded.

"As much as it hurts me…" The Professor started with a pained expression. "Do not put Ruby on such a high priority that you don't challenge Gyms and head straight for North Averous."

"Why not?" Cyrus asked.

"All you'd be doing is putting her in more danger if you and your Pokémon are not strong enough to face them." The Professor said. "They said they wouldn't hurt her as long as I didn't continue my research, you have all the time you need, don't rush it."

Cyrus sighed.

"Alright…" He said reluctantly

"Thank you Cyrus. Thank you all." Planetree said. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a small photograph, handing it to Cyrus.

"That's Ruby. If you spot her, you know what to do."

He looked at it and nodded before stuffing it into his pocket.

"Good luck everyone."

"Thank you Professor." They replied, and turned to leave… Cyrus first offering his hand to Wildfire. The Pokémon jumped up and ran along his arm and back onto his shoulder.

"Oh, and Cyrus, Erin, Tobias…" Planetree started.

"Yes?" They asked looking back at the Professor.

"I have Pokémon League Badge cases to give you. In my panic, I forgot to send them with everything else. I have plenty considering that there aren't many trainers starting this year as usual." Planetree said. He grabbed three badge cases and threw one to each of them.

"Thank you Professor. And thanks for all of your help getting me started. Also, don't worry, we'll get your daughter back."

Cyrus grinned and give his host a thumbs up before walking out. The others thanked the Professor and walked out after him. As he reached the base of the steps again, he lifted his mother's necklace out from under his collar and looked at the badge longingly. "I'm gonna do all I can mom…"

He closed his hands around it and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong…?" Tobias asked. He opened his eyes, stuffed the badge back under his shirt, and looked at Tobias.

"No, just looking at my mom's first gym badge and remembering." He said.

"I see…" Tobias replied. "If it's any consolation, my mom died to. From a genetic disease."

Tobias wasn't exactly sure why he was confiding this in Cyrus, maybe through some misguided sense of companionship. Or maybe not misguided…

"Mine died in a fire." Cyrus replied, feeling obligated to since Tobias had answered his unspoken question.

"Never gets better does it?" He asked.

"No." Cyrus answered. "It just gets easier to forget. Which is exactly the thing I fear."

"I know what you mean…"

"Anyways, my dad is waiting for me outside." Cyrus said. "You should go battle with that girl Erin, she looked pretty desperate."

Tobias laughed in reply.

"I'll do that."

"Hey guys, I'm right here." She suddenly said from behind them. Cyrus scratched his head as he looked at her.

"Sorry." He replied. "Well, I better go check on my dad. You two can settle this stuff between yourselves."

Cyrus stepped out of the door and walked out to the road before they could respond. His father was waiting for him, a backpack in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?" Cyrus asked looking at it as he came up to his father.

"Just did a bit of shopping for you." His father said and tried to give his son the backpack. Cyrus put his hand on his fathers.

"I'm fine Dad, you know I can take care of myself in the wild, and this will only slow me down." Cyrus replied smiling. "I've lived there all my life, self-taught myself climbing and wilderness navigation and survival techniques. I'll be okay."

His Dad sighed.

"I expected as much." He said. "Still, I have a backup."

He offered Cyrus a long pouch he could tie around his waist.

"This has a canteen in it as well as some basic supplies to start. You can use it to hold your stuff. Like food from foraging and hunting."

Cyrus smiled and took the pouch, tying it around his waist.

"Thanks Dad."

"It's fine. You be safe alright?"

"I will Dad."

"You'll take care of him, right?" His Dad asked looking at Wildfire. He responded with an affirmative cry.

"We'll see who's taking care of who…" Cyrus said amusedly. His Dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"You go out there, and you win son." His Dad said. "You win."

"I promise you I will Dad."

He nodded to his father. There was nothing more to be said, so he turned away and started to walk. There was a sound of rushing footsteps a moment later, and his Dad grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around before giving him a big hug, which he returned.

"I love you kid."

"I love you to Dad."

They held it for a second and then broke apart.

"I've been thinking about whether or not to give you this, but I decided you should have it." His Dad said, placing a Pokéball and an old badge case in his hand. He quickly recognized the Pokéball as Apple's.

"But Dad…!" Cyrus started to say.

"No arguing son." His Dad said. "Apple has been sitting around for far too long, she needs to get out into the world, and her best chance at that is being with you."

"Won't you get lonely?" He asked.

"Hey, I've got friends bud, I can take care of myself."

"If you're sure Dad… what about the badge case?"

"It was your mothers, she had planned to take on the Gyms of this region before marrying me."

Cyrus nodded and stashed it in his pouch, he remembered Planetree saying he had plenty of badge cases so threw the official one into the grass, clipping Apple's Pokéball to his belt with his other hand.

"Are you out of gifts now?" Cyrus asked his father.

"Yea, I'm done." His father said, grinning and scratching his head just like Cyrus occasionally did. His father hugged him one more time, it was brief this time, then he held Cyrus out… and he let him go. Hidden behind his grinning face, Cyrus could see his father's pain and happiness in equal measure. But he did not mention it, instead turning away, and walking, feeling his father's loving eyes on his back as he went.

"Go get em!" His father shouted waving.

"I will!" He shouted back, waving just the same.

Thus started Cyrus Hayden's Pokémon journey. Mystery, adventure, and struggle waiting along the long path ahead…


	8. Chapter 7: The Grand Four

**Pokémon: The Fourth Dimension**

**By Niko DelValle AKA Obrusnine**

* * *

_**I thought you guys would like to know that from this point on all of the battles are decided by a simulator match. So I don't even actually control the direction of this story, it's all up to chance! That's always fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Grand Four**

* * *

When the city finally came into view, nighttime had fallen in earnest. Tara couldn't help but grin at the beautiful desert city in the distance. It was bright against the starry night in the background. She could almost swear she could hear the cars all the way from here.

"I sometimes come out here to look down on the city. It's quite the view." Dorn told her.

"Definitely." She replied. "The day may not be much to talk about, but wow is that neat."

"Dererket is one of the biggest cities in the Averous Region." He told her. "Only the capital of South Averous and the Capital of North Averous are larger. Though, the South's capital is larger. I think it's mostly because Northerners ostracize those not committed to the Grand Four. That means that they're outcasts by the way."

Tara laughed.

"Thanks for the clarification."

After this she yawned heartily.

"Sorry." She said. "Guess you were right I am pretty tired, I've been in the mountains for days."

"Did you take this way into Averous to avoid the quarantine?" Dorn asked.

"Yes. No one's going to stop me from challenging the Averous League." She said with a grin.

"There's a gym in the city, are you going to challenge it tomorrow?"

"Uh… no. There's something else I need to do in Etios Town before I start competing."

"What?" Dorn asked curiously. Tara bit her lip.

"Um… it's supposed to be a secret." She said.

"Oh, okay then, I don't want to pry."

"No, it's okay, you can keep a secret right?"

"Yes, of course." He said with a smile.

"Okay then, but someone asked me with trust not to tell anyone about this. So you've gotta promise."

"I promise."

"Well, I got a letter from Professor Planetree in Averous Town. It sounds like he needs my help with something really important." Tara said. "He said something about me not abandoning those in need… must be serious trouble."

"Well he was right about the not abandoning those in need part." Dorn replied. "But… hm…"

"What?"

"Well, Professor Planetree's daughter Ruby hasn't been seen in days. He says she's home sick, but when I was watching him on TV he didn't seem to be entirely truthful." He answered. "Maybe it has something to do with her…"

"It may be." Tara said with a thinking face. "Whatever this is though, I have a feeling there's more to it than just his daughter. What you told me about this escalation of criminal activities at around the same time he asks me for help doesn't seem like a coincidence. I don't know, call it instinct."

"You may just be right. There are too many things going on at the same time to just be a coincidence. Something's coming, and I don't think it's good."

"No… neither do I. But let's get you home before your parents start worrying about you, we'll talk about it then."

"Okay."

* * *

They crossed into the city with no trouble. Though she did notice a significant amount of the people here wore some rather strange clothing. Turbans, sand colored clothes… that type of thing. Seemed a bit too appropriate for the desert.

"It's a cultural thing here." Dorn remarked on her confusion. There were still plenty of people wearing regular clothing after all. "It's not like a religious thing or anything, it's just what they're used to wearing. There's not much of that religion stuff in Southern Cities anyways."

They found his house a long way into the inner city where the people wearing strange clothing thinned out until they were non-existent. The central part of the city was really bright, so bright that it became hard to see the stars anymore.

"Is your dad rich or something?" She asked.

"He's had a few successful expeditions." Dorn remarked. "We're not rich though, just well off. We live in an apartment in that building over there."

It wasn't a remarkably tall building compared to the rest. Just five stories and pretty average, so she guessed he was telling the truth. When they got inside, they took an elevator up to the top floor and Dorn led them to a door not far down the hall. He didn't knock, just unlocked it with a key and stepped inside.

"Dad, mom, I'm home." He said as they stepped inside. Tara couldn't help but grin at the inside of the apartment. The walls were a completely different color, a sort of dusty and muddy brown, and there were plenty of weird historical artifacts in display cases.

"Wow…" Tara whispered. "This place is pretty cool Dorn."

"Yea, it is." He replied as a man with some glasses but rather average clothing on stepped into the room.

"Hello Dorn. We were just about to…" That's when he spotted Tara. She smiled and waved awkwardly. "Who's your friend…?

"She saved me from some bad guys. I told her she could stay here… I hope that's okay." Dorn said nervously.

"I can leave if you want me to…" Tara replied. "I don't want to be trouble."

"No, it's fine, but what bad guys are you talking about son?" His father asked. Suddenly a woman walked into the room, she looked pretty average to. She was wearing an apron like she'd been cooking.

"Bad guys?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"It was about the map you gave him." Tara said speaking up. "Some Team Legend guys tried to take it from him so I stepped in."

"It was so cool dad. She took them in two versus one with her Sceptile." Dorn said with a grin. "They said something about her being the Hoenn League Champion."

"But what would they want with that old map…?" His father wondered.

"They said something about going to the Shrine of the Four." Tara replied.

"So this has something to do with the Grand Four. They're just a myth… but if they want this map to get to the Shrine then they must believe they exist." He said. "It stands to reason that they would want a power that great…"

"Tara doesn't know who the Grand Four are Dad, she isn't from around here." Dorn said.

"Oh, of course, let me fill you in." The man said. "Um, dear, can you finish dinner without my help?"

"Of course I can." She replied. "I'll prepare some extra for our guest. Will she be staying the night?"

"Um, I'd like to if you'll have me." Tara said with a smile. "I'm afraid I don't have much money… for either the stay or the food… but I'll give you what I have."

"Nonsense dear, you saved my son." She said. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Her Pokémon are hungry to mom!" Dorn said.

"Oh, send them out and they can eat with our Pokémon in the kitchen, it's their dinner time to. We have plenty of Pokémon food." She said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you so much. You are really generous." Tara said with a smile of appreciation. She grabbed all of her Pokéballs from her hip and tossed them into the air. "Come out team!"

They all collided with the ground and released her team out into the room.

Sport and Moss, her Swampert and Sceptile, flashed into existence first. Then her Salamence, Ninetails, Absol, and Jolteon came out as well.

"Well, my word, those are some well-trained looking Pokémon." His dad said. "But I suppose I expect nothing less from a League Champion."

"Okay guys and gals…" Tara started. "Follow the nice lady, she'll get you all some food. I know we're all hungry, I'm glad just to be out of those mountains, aren't you?"

They all cried their names in agreement and then followed Dorn's mother through the door.

"Say, have you ever faced our league champion Jack Red? He currently holds two titles, it's never been done before you know!" Dorn's dad asked.

"No I haven't battled him yet, but I'll probably be facing him at the end of the season if I win the championships." Tara replied as Dorn handed his father the map back.

"It'll be an interesting match. I hope you don't take offense that I'll be rooting for Jack."

"Of course not." She answered with a grin.

"Come on Dad, tell her about the Grand Four." Dorn said.

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot." He said.

"Well it'd be good to know your name first." Tara said. "My name is Tara Gone, champion of the Hoenn League."

"My name is Dan Stapleton. The Archeologist." He replied with a smile. "Anyways, come this way, I want to show you something."

He led them into another room full of display cases. He drew their attention to a tablet on the wall, on the tablet were four squares, and in each square was what looked like a Pokémon. The top two squares were red in white, and both depicted dragons. The bottom left square was a sand color, and depicted some kind of lion. The bottom right square was grey, and depicted some sort of rock beast on four legs.

"What is this?" Tara asked.

"I recovered this tablet at an old tower in the north." Dan replied. "It depicts the four Pokémon known as the Grand Four."

"The Northerners worship… Pokémon? Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, worshippers who are mostly in the North believe in a theory they like to call the origin." Dorn spoke up.

"That's quite right." Dan said. "That theory states that originally there were no such thing as Pokémon or people, other than these four. They found themselves alone in an empty universe and became lonely with only each other. So they came together, and they found that they had the deity-like power of creation."

"Creation of what?" Tara asked.

"Everything that exists and ever will exist." Dorn answered.

"Quite right. But there's a bit more to it than that." Dan replied. "See, each of the Grand Four together were granted a unique power of their own. The rock beast Pokémon Slagasaur was granted the power over the creation of the elements. He created the planets, the stars, and everything upon them that was of earth and rock."

"Then there was the sand lion Pokémon Desertious." Dorn said. "He had the power over the creation of life. Though he preferred wastelands, he still created plants and oceans and air and regular animals. Everything needed to sustain life, then of course intelligent life like humans and Pokémon."

"After that is the fire dragon Firosian." Dan continued. "He is said to be the creator of darkness and negative emotion… and of course fire."

"So he's an evil dragon?" Tara asked.

"No." Dorn refuted. "Because what would life be like without darkness? Light can't exist without it. It's said that Firosian resents itself and its abilities for creating suffering in the world. But without suffering and challenge, life wouldn't be worth having would it? It would be boring… and besides, we've worked through it. The strongest of people can overcome those dark feelings, and the weakest can't. Not that I believe of course… it's a myth… I'm just saying life would suck if there were nothing to overcome, no mountain to climb so to speak."

"Yes, Dorn is quite right." Dan said nodding and smiling proudly of his son's knowledge and ability to express his opinion at such a young age.

"What about the last one?"

"That's the Snow Dragon, Snowden." Dorn answered. "She's said to be the creator of light and happiness in the world. The opposite of Firosian basically. This has said to have created a rivalry between the two dragons that has lasted forever, but it was always just a rivalry, and they were competitive but they did not hate each other. But were steadfast friends, in fact some people claim they were lovers."

"I see." Tara said.

"There's something else, it says that these four constantly searched for the reason for their own existence, and found only another reality that one could create anything with just a thought. That it would provide infinite power, and grant any wish. It's supposedly called the Fourth Dimension." Dan said.

"It's said that that is where the Grand Four live now, watching over us, their creations." Dorn replied. "It's said that when we die our soul returns to our creators in the Fourth Dimension, and while they seal us there never to leave (though they could return us if they wanted) we can find eternal happiness getting our wishes granted. And also seeing the people we've lost again. That is, if we conducted ourselves admirably in life."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Well, you see, only the strong are good. The weak aren't." Dan said. "Just like Dorn said. So… if they've done evil within their life, then they have proven themselves weak. So they are instead conducted into some sort of purgatory where they must struggle to find the good in themselves, and become strong, or stay there and suffer forever."

"Are there ways to get to this Fourth Dimension?" Tara asked jokingly.

"Well, if the rumors are true, the Shrine of the Four here in Averous is a portal to the Fourth Dimension. But only the Grand Four themselves can open it." Dorn replied.

"This is really interesting stuff… and you said that map leads to the Shrine right?" Tara asked. They both nodded. "So maybe Team Legend is trying to infiltrate the Fourth Dimension, and need this map to reach the Shrine."

"It's supposed to be really hard to get there." Dan said. "It's protected by plenty of hard to navigate sharp rocks and random weather. Only really experienced sailors and boatmen can get there unharmed and with their ship intact. Mostly Northerners travel there, though it isn't required by the Grand Four religion. Only a pilgrimage up the four mountains is required…"

"The four mountains?" Tara asked.

"Rocksix, Deserkis, Firas, and Snowris here in Averous." Dorn replied. "The religion states that that is where the Grand Four each lived before moving to the Fourth Dimension. So they are required to pilgrimage up each at least once before their life ends to soak up their energy or something like that. Otherwise, they think they'll be sent to that purgatory we were talking about."

"Why would Team Legend be trying to do all of this to get to the Fourth Dimension though? They aren't some kind of religious organization are they? You said the Grand Four was just a myth." Tara asked.

"This is the first time they've ever shown any kind of interest in the Grand Four at all." Dorn replied. "They are most definitely not religious, after all the things they do mean they have given in to weakness."

"Though, I don't think that the Grand Four themselves are a myth personally." Dan piped in. "A lot of Southern researchers and archaeologists agree with me. There are plenty of evidence of their existence, not only these precise drawings of their appearance we've found, but also stories and even footprints and such found at the mountains not from any know Pokémon and extremely old. But we just think that they are extremely powerful Pokémon who displayed so much power that they were treated as deities by the ancient people of Averous."

"But then where are they now?" She asked.

"We don't know." Dorn answered. "But usually legendary Pokémon aren't all that easy to find so it isn't exactly surprising is it?"

"Guess not…"

"But I'm still going to have to agree with your assessment Tara." Dan said. "They must be trying to reach the Fourth Dimension. If they're trying to do that, they must have found some definitive proof of their existence and want the power of the Fourth Dimension at their fingertips. If it does exist, that cannot be allowed."

"Dad… they really wanted that map. As long as we have it, I think it's a danger." Dorn said.

"You're right son…" Dan started. "Tara."

"Yea, what is it?" She asked.

"Please, I want you to take the map." He said handing it to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, if we have it Team Legend will continue to come after it. And whatever happened they should not have it. I am asking you, please protect this map. It is a favor, but I can pay you money if that's what you want…"

"No, of course I'll protect it." Tara said taking it. "I promise not to lose it. Hopefully it will make you guys a bit safer and Team Legend won't come after you anymore. Just make sure to tell everyone I have it."

"But won't that make them come after you Tara?" Dorn asked.

"Yes, but I can handle it." She replied. "I'm a Pokémon League Champion, you can count on me."

"With everything that's going on, none of this seems like a coincidence." Dorn said. "I think that maybe that map will even help you at some point during your journey to… uh… never mind."

"Journey to what?" Dan asked.

"It's a secret." Dorn replied.

"Don't worry Dorn, you nice people are helping me out by letting me stay here, so I can trust you not to tell anyone. Right?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"Good." She told Dan about the request from Professor Planetree.

"You're right, too much is escalating at once. Something is happening, and it looks like it has something to do with the Grand Four whatever it is." Dan said. "I hope this map will help you if it turns out the Professor's request is linked with this business."

"Me too." Tara answered. "You know, one more thing I have to ask. What do the markings Dorn mentioned that are on this map mean? Oh, I take that back, Dorn's trying to learn to translate it himself."

"Don't worry about it, you knowing what you're looking at is a bit more important I think." Dorn said with a grin.

"Okay then, question stands." She replied.

"Those markings don't mean much. It's just some text and pictures telling about the Shrine of the Four and the Fourth Dimension. Nothing that I haven't already told you." Dan said.

"Okay, well thanks for filling me in on all this. It'll certainly be information that helps me in my travels I think." Tara said with a smile.

"I was glad to provide it. Thank you for protecting my son, and thank you for taking the map for safekeeping and putting yourself in more danger to protect it." Dan replied with a smile of his own.

"No problem with that." Tara said. After that she yawned again. "Sorry, I'm really tired from all my traveling, then that fight, and all that information to digest…"

"I see no problem with that." Dan replied "Dinner should be done by now, what do you say we go and eat and then set you up on the couch. Er… I hope you don't mind we don't have an extra bed."

"Couch is comfortable though!" Dorn piped in.

"I don't have any problem with that, I've slept in far worse places believe me." Tara replied with a grin. "I would just love some sleep and food…"

"And it shall be provided." Dorn replied with a jokingly sarcastic bow.


End file.
